Pirate's and Aeon's
by ChrisWorld
Summary: A story that I originally posted on dA, but I think it may get more appretiated here... I'm not sure what the rating is, but it's got foul language, and some adult conversations I think so I'll just rate it T
1. LOWER THE FIREFLY!

"It is good for you to finally join us..." George entered the room as the head of the F.B.I. greeted him.

"Sorry it took me so long, I was busy conducting some final business."

"Yes well..." the head agent stood up and pointed a long cane to a picture of the notorious Pirate, Chris, "From what we know, this is the leader. His name is Chris, but fortunate for him we do not know his surname, because of the use of fake I.D.'s..."

Even though it was only a picture of his face you could tell that he was suspicious. He wore a green bandanna with one black skull just above his brown eyes. One of the eyes was covered with a blue colored contact lens in the left eye. Only a bit of brown hair was falling out of the back of the bandanna. Another picture flashed on the screen, this time of a beautiful young girl, but the same age as Chris. She had long-short dark brown hair. The picture wasn't of the face but of the full body so not much else could be told about the character, apart from she wore what looked to be a Kimono and baggy jeans.

"We do not know her name but we know that she is the navigator and has a relationship with Chris." he sighed as he sat down, "We also know that there is another crew member but we do not know the name nor do we have any known fact of his appearance. All we know is his occupation, and that is he is the insider. He keeps his identity secret so he can assist the rest of his team with the heists."

A final picture flashed on the screen.

"And this..." George stood up, "Is the latest item they have stolen. The priceless ship known as the 'Firefly'. It can fly faster than a jet and uses no electrical energy. It flies using steam and water vapor it collects as it flies. When parked it can become completely invisible so it cannot be stolen. For them it was the perfect ship." George felt his heart beginning to race as he sat down.

Someone burst in through the office door blurting at rocket speed. No-one could understand what she was saying, but they knew it was good.

"Try speaking slowly next time, Dory."

"Sorry sir... He has been captured..."

"Who is he?" George turned his head to see her in the back of his eye.

"Chris!"

"What?" the entire office stood up in excitement, except George.

"Colin." the head of the F.B.I. called to George as he turned back to face his rented boss, "If you could interview Chris."

"Happy to!" George stood himself up and walked over to Dory, "Can you take me to him?"

"Of course, sir!" Dory seemed slightly attracted to George.

"Please don't call me sir..." George could tell that Dory was attracted to him, so he decided to flirt by stroking her cheek. But then his face became stern and he pulled his hand back down to his side.

Dory led George down a long hallway with many windows leading into different offices all with the blinds down. The color of the hallway then changed from a small tinge of blue, to a deep gray. This was a signal telling them both that they had entered the convicts center. Finally after a long five minute walk of complete silence, they stopped at the last door. Room 001, the room where Chris was.

Dory opened the door, "After you sir..."

"I told you not to call me sir..." George stepped inside with the same stern look expressed over his face.

"Ah, Agent Colin! If I'm not mistaken!" Chris smiled at the presence of George.

"I'll ask the questions here Chris." George's face expression remained unchanged, "Where is the Firefly?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I'm afraid you'll have to jog my memory..." Chris smiled as he leaned forward placing his folded arms on the table.

"Stop toying with my Chris..." George slammed his hands down on the table, "You know as well as I do what I'm talking about. It's the ship that you and the rest of the pirates stole!"

"No, sorry..." he shrugged.

"Then who is he? Who's the insider man?"

"What insider man?"

"This meeting is recorded."

"It's barely considered a meeting if I'm trapped in this...place. Behind a metal door."

George was sick of Chris toying with him so he stood up, turned around and left for the door.

"Kad uid uv rana xielgmo cu dryd ed muugc yc druikr oui'na hud ehjumjat. Pa rettah druikr. Yht caht eh dra kiyntc!!"

This sentence stopped George for half a second. But then he left signaling the guards to enter with guns. Chris slid back again and unfolded his arms.

"Don't move Pirate!" one of the guards commanded.

"I'm afraid I cant take that order Captain." Chris smiled, "Because I have to leave."

He stood up and left for the door.

"Don't move PIRATE!" Chris froze at this comment. He knew that if he made another movement he would be shot.

He flicked his right hand back showing an exposed wrist. The guards let down their guns in confusion. This was their mistake. A ball popped out of Chris' wrist, as you can expect he caught it. Then there was an uncomfortable silence.

"What's going on sir?"

"Chris! What're you doing?" an ear piece was lodged in Chris' ear.

"It wont pop open..." Chris whispered back to is ear piece.

"Who's he talking to..."

A thought then sprung into the head guards mind, "This is on purpose...FIRE!"

"Shit..." Chris lifted his head and jumped to the ceiling as the guns fired at him.

"I'm coming Chris!" the ear piece yelled at him.

"No! I can handle this!" I fired himself off the ceiling and into one of the guards. But it was the one in the middle of the rest of the guards. This wasn't so good. But some luck came into Chris' favor. The pole popped into place and he was ready to fight.

He span his weapon blocking a few of the bullets, and avoiding the rest. He hit a few of the guards knocking them unconscious, but that wasn't enough and more guards kept continuing to enter.

"Alright you can come now!" Chris yelled.

"LOWER THE FIREFLY!!" a large yell could be heard from above the ceiling.

"YARG!!" the Firefly burst through the roof and a tall man in a balaclava holding to shotguns fired himself into the room. The tall man landed next to Chris and span as he fired his guns at the guards only knocking them unconscious because of the body armor. The shotgun shells wouldn't pierce the strong protective plates.

"ALRIGHT!! Perfect timing!!" Chris jumped up to the Firefly.

The head of the F.B.I. entered the room, "Chris!"

"LATER BRO!!" Chris saluted the the chief, and lowered his other hand as his feet grabbed onto a pipe connecting to the main engine. He pulled the guy in the balaclava upwards. He saluted too. Then shot the door shut.

The Firefly ascended into the distance before disappearing.

"Perfect timing, Beth!" Chris walked over to the captains wheel.

"No problem! Can I take a break now?" the girl shown on the photograph was driving the Firefly as Chris sat down, she then pushed past the man in the balaclava and onto the sofa in the middle of the ship.

"Was there really any reason for that mission?" the man in the balaclava took it off and it was seen to be George.

He had green eyes and olive skin. You could explain why Dory liked George. His blond hair had been dyed black and spiked up with unbreakable hair so he looked emo. But he wasn't really emo, he smiled too much. He wasn't really wearing any other clothing that's worth describing.

"Of course!" Beth replied sternly as she slumped herself on the sofa, "We were... It's because... Chris why did we do that mission?"

"So we could find out what the enemy knows about us!!"

"Then why did you have to get captured?" George leaned against the bathroom door.

The bathroom toilet was very unique and Chris liked the design a lot. It was just a hole... But it has a hole to stop the oxygen from inside the ship from escaping. When the toilet is about to be flushed an extra layer slips off plastic slips over the waste and the first layer of plastic opens and the waste is dropped.

The toilet paper used was biodegradable, so when that was dropped down there was really no trouble, upon hitting water it takes two minutes to melt into sand. But it's not sandpaper. Anyways, the waste just drops as the ship is flying, but it can never land, so that's how it works. The sink works by using some of the water vapor taken in by the ship, and toilet flushing works the same way. If there's no water vapor left in the engines, then they panic and throw a bottle of water at the jet.

"Well there are two reasons! The first reason is that we could get George out of the F.B.I. easier with the distraction that I caused."

"Well we know that, it's obvious! What's the second reason?" Beth asked poking her head past the bulge in the wall where the toilet was.

"Because it's fun!!"

"You shouldn't play with girls hearts, George!!" Beth yelled at him.

"Well as Chris just said! 'It's Fun!'" at this comment, Beth hit him with her rapier that was taken from the holder above her head.

"Gah!" George stumbled upon being hit.

"So now that we know what our enemies are doing! Why don't we go see what our families are up to?" Chris suggested.

"Erm... Sure... I guess..." the rest of the group weren't as sure as Chris was.

They may have all looked over the age of 20, mainly because of the way they had aged during their travels. But all of them were around the age of 15. Chris was the oldest of them. George was the youngest even though he looked the oldest. But his family had a long reputation of maturing early.

"Alright George! I'll drop you off first!" Chris slowed down the Firefly to a stop as he passed over George's house. He dropped the anchor for George to climb down.

George stepped over to Chris, patted him on the shoulder and whispered something into his ear, "Good job on the mission. Hope you two have fun!"

"Year and a half yet!" Chris laughed as George opened the hatch leading to the anchor chain.

"What no under aged?" George lowered himself and then passed out the ship. Looking up he saw a hole which slowly closed and nothing else, "Weird..."

"What was he talking about?" Beth stepped up and to the cockpit/

"Nothing." Chris smiled feeling giddy. He jumped as goosebumps passed down his body.

"What?" Beth sat down in the co-captain seat.

"Alright guys I'm down!!" George called from the intercom.

Chris turned a lever to pull up the anchor. As it disappeared into the Firefly, George entered his health.

"Knock, knock! I'm home!" he pulled the door open and stepped inside.

"Hello, Dennis! You're sounding really cheerful today! What's wrong with you?" George's mom was expecting George's dad to be home. George and the rest of the party had been gone for 6 months at that point.

"It's not dad!" George stepped into the kitchen where his mom was setting up dinner.

"George? Is that...?" his mom stepped up to George lifting her arms to take a look at George's face.

"It is... I'm sorry I've been gone for so long..."

George's mom pulled her hands down and began yelling, "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN GEORGE TOBY?!"

"With Chris..."

"HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!! HE'S BAD NEWS!! WE ALL KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENED TO HIM!! JUST RECENTLY IT'S BEEN SAID ON THE NEWS THAT HE'S STOLE A MILITARY AIRCRAFT!" she turned around, "If you've been with Chris..." she turned back to George, "DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU'VE BEEN A PIRATE?!"

"Sort of... I'm the one... That I'm the... Insider..." George bowed his head.

"I...am...so...PROUD OF YOU!!"

George lifted his head up, "What...?"

"I mean look at you! You've got a real job! You're bringing in money! Having the time of your live! AND! You've grown magnificently! I bet you attract all the ladies!" she tried to pull her arms around George, "You're so big that I cant even fit my arms around you! I'm so proud!"

"Oh-Kay..." George hugged his mom back.

"Careful!!"

"Sorry..." George released his grip a bit.

Back on the Firefly Chris was driving extra slowly so he had more time to spend with Beth. The auto pilot was set to Beth's house, so they both walked to the lounge/kitchen area, and sat on the sofa.

"So what're wanna do?" Chris asked Beth.

"I dunno..." they were both sitting in the same position. Their hands folded and placed on their lap. They knew what they both wanted to do, but non of them wanted to say anything.

"Erm..."

"Err..."

Chris shuffled a bit closer to Beth. Beth began feeling uncomfortable, but still she shuffled further towards Chris. The two looked at each other and their faces moved closer they felt each others hearts begin to race. This was their first kiss! Together AND altogether!

"Destination has been reached!" the auto pilot bleeped as the anchor weighed down.

"Oh..." Beth stood up and opened the hatch leading down to the chain and then to the ground.


	2. STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!

"BETH!" Beth's mom was hugging Beth to suffocating point, she was happy to see her daughter after six months of waiting, "Are you still going out with Chris?"

"Yeah..." Beth stared past her mom and into nothing.

Beth began remembering why she had joined Chris with his adventure. Chris had told her that he had connections with the mafia leader of Nottingham. Which did seem impossible. But it was true, and Chris proved it to her.

"Ah! Christopher! Glad for you to join us once more!" Don Charles greeted Chris as he passed through the curtain, "And who is this?" Beth passed through, "A sex partner perhaps?"

"WHAT?!" Beth looked up at the Don.

"Close... She's just my girlfriend!" Chris allowed Beth to sit down on a neatly placed cushion, before he sat down himself.

"Girlfriend, Sex partner! Same thing all in all!" the Don joked, "Is there any reason you're here?"

"I want to prove to her that I can become a pirate!" Chris' face brightened.

"You don't believe him?" the Don stared at Beth, "And you call yourself his girlfriend! TUH!"

"Can you show us the Spark?"

The Don took the two down a long corridor. But instead of doors, they had curtains. Much like the entrance to the Don's office. At the end of the corridor was a lavished set of curtains. They were covered in what looked to be expensive lace. Probably had something to do with the Don's heist's.

Don pushed past the curtain allowing himself to go first. Then Chris let Beth through, then Chris closed the curtain and pushed past it without using his hands. Only his face.

"This is the Spark!" the Don introduced it to Beth.

"It's...so...small..." Beth wasn't impressed by the Spark.

"Beth! As well as being my girlfriend! I want you to be my navigator!" Chris pulled out the key to the Spark.

"Odd question to ask... But yeah! I'd love to!" Beth hugged Chris and they hopped into the Spark.

Beth turned around just before heading up the ramp leading to the engine room of the large vehicle, "Why are you giving this to Chris?"

"I'm always happy to see children wreak havoc upon the law!" the Don smiled waving as the Spark ascended.

Chris pulled some levers which caused the Firefly to start, then stopped again after about 5 seconds. This sent Chris to his house so he could stop by and see his mom. Hopefully ULTIMATE OCCLUSION had set up well with him gone and his mom hadn't been stressing over his disappearance. Although he had been all over the news, because he'd done more than just steal the Firefly. But the list is so expansive, that it would take half a year to have the entire list said.

The anchor was weighed and the Firefly had it's invisible coat turned on. Chris climbed out his ship and to the ground. He walked to the front door, noticed that the door was locked, he took out his key and pushed in the door.

"Mom? Are you in?"

"Christopher?" his mom sat upright and pulled herself around the corner to the doorway, "Is that you!"

"HI MOM!!" Chris waved.

She screamed then hugged the boy. It was a Sunday so it was her day off for answering calls and making teeth. Or so what Chris thought.

"How's the business doing?" he asked.

"How're you doing?" Chris' mom screeched.

"I'm doing fine... You haven't spent these 6 months looking for me? Have you?" Chris pushed her back a bit.

"Well... You've been all over the news... I knew you were okay... But it doesn't mean that I'm not still worried!" his mom held his hand and pulled him to the sofa. He noticed a small dot on her jacket. He didn't bother asking though.

"So I heard on the news, there's you, Beth, and an insider man... Who's the insider man?"

"What kind of question is that to ask? I keep most of my work top secret!" Chris was beginning to notice wires. They were scattered all around the house, and even on his mom. The dot was a microphone, "I'm sorry..." he got up, "I'm gonna leave..."

"Why?" she stared at him strangely. But Chris could see past her eyes.

"I can't believe you! You've sided with the government!"

"What do you expect!" she stood up in rage, she may have been tall for a woman, but she was still a head below Chris. Either way, they were staring at each other in anger from either side of the room, "You're a Pirate! I'm the closest connection to you that hasn't already been convinced that being a convict is cool!"

"I thought that you said that no matter what happens I could always talk to you without being wired or anything!"

"I thought that you told me that you wouldn't do anything that would cause you to be on the wrong side of the law!"

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"

Back at George's house he was telling his mom how he first came into considering becoming a Pirate with Chris. Luckily, unlike Chris' mom, she trusted George, and didn't have herself and the house wired. She was interested in George's tale, and happy that he was the only one who didn't have anything to do with the news.

"I guess it really started when he first showed me the Spark..." George began.

"What's the Spark"

"Our first ship! It was really bad and poorly built... Although it was built by the Nottingham Mafia, and they don't have much money to build a high quality ship."

"So what exactly are we doing here?" George was being led by Chris down the same corridor he lead Beth through, 2 days before.

"We're gonna talk to Don Charles. He's a bit like my second dad! I like him a lot and he gave us the Spark." Chris gave one item off the long list of items that Don gave him.

"What's the Spark?" George asked him while pushing past a different curtain.

"A ship! And here it is!" he gave an introduction of the Spark.

"Christopher!" he came up to Chris with open arms and hugged him like a father would do.

"I thought you were uncomfortable being hugged by other men?" George watched from a distance.

"You've dumped Beth already? And now you've changed your sexual preferences?" the Don let go of Chris and laughed.

"Neh, I'm still going out with Beth! I just always thought that you need an insider!" Chris laughed and walked over to the Spark with some more equipment to store inside the ship, he left the two to talk by themselves.

"So, George was it?" the Don began talking, "How long have you known Christopher?"

"Erm... We're not gay with each other... Okay?" George raised his arms to cross them, then put them back down to his side. The Don could tell that George wasn't comfortable around him, he laughed at this remark.

"I was only joking!"

"Right! Yeah, I knew that... I've known him for about 6 years..." George stuttered at every other word.

"That long? I haven't even known Christopher for a week!"

"Then why are you giving him so much stuff?" George gestured to the Spark.

"I'm always happy to supply anything to anyone if it's for the sake of ruining it for the government!" the Don laughed looking Chris hanging upside down off the Spark storing different kinds of ray guns.

"So where's the Spark now?" George's mom asked as George's head fizzled back into his living room.

"Chris said he gave it back to Don. He was done with it once we found out about the Firefly."

"Was the Don upset?"

"I don't know... I don't think so..."

"So what happened next?"

"Nothing... We just picked up Beth and headed off for our first heist..."

"What was that?"

"Stealing the jewel of Texas..."

"Why?"

"The first couple of heists were for fun. But as soon as we found out that we were on the news, we started thinking as a team and found some real ways to mess with the United States government."

Meanwhile Chris had run out the house and into the Firefly. He was thinking about how his mom betrayed him. But other things were also crossing his mind. There were more reasons that he had left to become a pirate. Not just because he wanted too, not because he wanted to annoy the hell out of every government in the planet, it's because he was looking for his father. Before Chris was first found by the Don, his parents were arguing. But what they didn't know Chris was listening to the conversation.

He may have not liked his dad at times, but he never wished for him to leave. They were having an argument downstairs about ULTIMATE OCCLUSION, and how Chris' mom was never home at the right times, and when she was home she was either doing work or yelling at everyone.

The two were arguing for a full 20 minutes, the argument was usually over by the first minute. The conversation finished when his dad yelled that he was going to go around the world and do what he loved best. He took his credit card, his wives, and stormed out. The car engine then started and he drove off into the distance.

Crying then began, and Chris quietly stepped downstairs. He saw the tears on her moms face as she lifted her head.

"Christopher... I'm..."

"Don't say anything..." he turned and left for the door, but was stopped by his mom's hand.

"Christopher... Don't leave..."

"Just let me go..." he spoke without turning.

"Christopher..."

He turned pushing her mom to the ground, "JUST LET ME GO!" he ran out the door.

He could still see his dad's car turning around the corner at the bottom part of the street. He just ran, he didn't think. He was just filled with rage. Before he knew it he was in Nottingham. He ran more than any human could ever do.

This is where he met the Don.

He realized where he was and broke down crying. He wanted both his parents to be there, not just his mom. He couldn't stand the day go by without his dad being there watching over him. A dark coat was placed over him and he found himself in the arms of the Don. He never told Beth or George about his dad leaving, not even implied it. he just smiled. No-one ever asked.

"Dad... Where are you?" he looked out the window at the Atlantic Ocean.

He hadn't seen his dad since he left. His mom wasn't too happy about him leaving. The last time he saw his mom, was when he left, running after his dad. His mom was distraught, she could barely stand having both of the men in her family left. All she had left was her brother and her father, who was suffering from diabetes. This is why she chose to betray Chris. Although she didn't know that she was betraying him, the U.S. government just told her that it would be protecting her son. But they wanted to arrest him.

"If you were here, maybe I would've never met the Don, and become a Pirate. Which wouldn't have me where I am now. It's not as great as I thought." he began sobbing again.

"Chris!" it was Beth on the intercom, "I'm ready to leave... I've seen enough of my parents, they don't want me to be with you anymore."

"Yeah, I've seen enough of my parents..." he wiped his nose and sniffled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Fine... I'm just above Ireland, I'll be there in about 30 seconds..." he started up the ship and sent himself to Beth. He turned the intercom off and sobbed further as he tried to keep his head up so he wouldn't crash.

He descended the ship slightly so the anchor could reach the ground. Before Beth could get inside the ship, he used his tear away kit, which included a handkerchief, eye drops to stop red eyes, and a special drink to stop a hard throat, made accidentally by Chris.

"Hey Chris!" Beth opened the hatch just as Chris locked his tear kit.

"Hey Beth!" the serum worked which was helpful for him. But he felt stomach acid coming up his throat, thanks to a genetic problem, that passed down the male side of the family. It causes the organ, connecting the stomach to the throat, to weaken.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seemed... unable to speak before... And you turned off the intercom!"

"Right... sorry..." he stumbled to the steering wheel still feeling woozy from taking the serum.

"You've been crying again haven't you?"

"N-no..." he started again.

"Why do you keep on crying? You should be happy! You've just seen your parents after 6 months of being separated from them!"

"My moms betrayed us... She's sided with the government... I barely talked to her, I could tell that the house was wired..." he turned on the intercom again.

"No... So does that mean that she's told them about me and George?"

"No... Just you... She doesn't know that George is the insider..."

"There's another reason... That your crying..." Beth could easily read people.

"Before I left, my dad left because of an argument. I ran after him and I hadn't see my mom since that day. I was watched under the Don. So that's the reason he helped me much. I was like the son he killed..."

"He wont kill you will he?"

"No, he killed his son because he did the same thing my mom did. But I'm more forgiving than the Don is. But I wont be seeing my mom again. I don't trust her anymore..."

"ALRIGHT GUYS! I'M READY TO GO!" George called over the intercom.


	3. From Final Fantasy X?

After picking up George the alarm signal sounded which meant that a new treasure had been located the ship. The signal was at it's strongest in a town in North Yorkshire, called Burn.

"What do you think the treasure is?" George asked.

"Well what do you think I'm doing right now?" Beth yelled back to George while scanning North Yorkshire to see what the treasure was. It showed up on the radar, but it wasn't recognized by the Firefly's treasure-an-ator. As Chris called it.

"So we have no idea what the treasure is?" Chris made sure he had full control of the Firefly, before leaning over to see the treasure-an-ator.

"Well what have I just been saying?" Beth was getting frustrated with both of them now.

"I was just wondering..." Chris turned back to the wheel, "I say we go down to the treasure!" Chris descended the ship.

Making sure the invisible coat was, on he lowered the anchor. He let Beth and George go down before he did, and locked the hatch. Hitting the ground a large crowd gathered, the village of Burn was relatively small, but there was a lot of residence. The reason they gathered was because of the anchor creating, what seemed like, an earthquake.

"Who are they?" an old woman asked.

"Isn't that Chris?" a young child squeaked.

"Chris? The pirate?"

"Erm... We're just here for a treasure! The..." George started before Chris and Beth jumped on him.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Chris whispered.

Beth pulled herself out of the rubble, "We're just here for a break!" she smiled innocently.

"This has to be a joke..." one of the townsman yelled.

"No joke! We're just here for a break! Away from the law!" the treasure locater began bleeping in Chris' pocket, the treasure's location had been located exactly.

They waited for the townspeople to move before heading off to their location, the church. It almost half the size of the Southwell Minster, which is the church they were used to. It held one large spire at the northern end of the church, the rest was lower down and small.

"Is this where the treasure is?" George asked.

"Yeah... But it doesn't seem like it does it?" Beth looked at the treasure locater, but felt as though it was incorrect.

"Well we might as well check!" Chris pushed through the northern door.

"How dare they!" a person inside the church whispered as the pirates passed.

"Who do they think they are?" another citizen whispered while they passed.

They entered the altar, at this point the treasure locater was blipping at it's loudest. This meant that they were near the treasure. Beth was still looking at the locater, but George and Chris had found something much more interesting.

"Beth..." Chris began shaking Beth, "Beth, Beth, Beth..."

"What is it. Chris? I'm busy wondering what the treasure is!"

Chris turned to George, "George, George, George..."

"Yeah I know..." George continued staring at what seemed to be the treasure.

"Tell Beth..."

"If she doesn't listen to you, then how will she listen to me?"

"Good point..." Chris began stepping closer to the treasure.

"DON'T GO NEAR THE STONE!" the priest yelled, ran to the treasure, and blocked Chris from touching it.

Chris took out his pole and pushed aside the priest with it. He was still staring at the treasure. George was also hypnotized over the treasure.

"Is it?"

"I think it is..."

Beth then looked up, "What is it?"

"A Fayth..." George answered.

"You mean..." Beth ran in front of Chris, "From Final Fantasy X?"

Chris looked down, "Exactly! I cant believe this!" he looked back up, "I think... I think it's Ifrit..."

Chris then raised his pole to see if he could call the spirit out. It quickly responded.

"What has he done?" another citizen stood up yelling.

"What is your reason for you to call me?" the Fayth asked him.

"I... I wish to retrieve Ifrit..."

"Is this your first Aeon?"

"Yes... Yes sir..."

"Hm..." the Fayth laughed, "I have never been called sir for as long as I can remember... Are these your guardian's?" the Fayth gestured to

Chris turned to Beth and George, "Yes..." he turned back to the Fayth, "They are my Guardian's... Am I allowed to become a... a... summoner?"

"Yes..." the Fayth flew towards Chris.

Chris pulled himself away slightly, he was scared of what he was just about to experience. He didn't know if it would hurt, if he'd faint, if he'd die! All he knew is that, it would be a powerful experience that he'd never forget. After what seemed like an eternity, the spirit flew through him.

"Chris!" Beth yelled as he fell.

"Chris!" George ran for him so he would fall hard.

"What...?" he questioned before loosing consciousness.

When he woke up he was in a world full of demons and rage. It wasn't earth, it was too volcanic to be earth.

"Where am I?" he stepped on the lava but felt no pain, no burning.

"You are in my mind. This is what I see everyday. This is our future." the Fayth stood next to Chris.

"I cant believe that..." he looked around further and stepped forward, "So, am I still asleep?"

"Yes. At the moment, your Guardian's believe that you're in a coma."

"How long have I been out?"

"Four days..."

"Have they taken me to a hospital?"

"No... George believes that it's not what you would want, and it would attract attention to you."

"Good... George knows me..."

He began hearing calls from his friends, both telling him to wake up. He could barely hear them first off, then it was as loud as someone shouting in his ear. So loud that he had to stop himself from yelling back, so loud that he was buckling over covering his ears.

Then he found himself in the Firefly on the sofa, he sprang upright and inhaled as much air as he could, before coughing his stomach out. Metaphorically speaking of course.

"What... What happened?"

"The Fayth passed through you, and you passed out! We took you back to the here then..." Beth brushed some of Chris' fringe out of his eyes.

"I felt... I felt the Aeon... Inside me! The Fayth was talking to me! While I was out!" he stood up and opened the hatch leading to the ground, "What have you been doing in the mean time? While I've been out?"

"We waited for you to wake up..." George looked at Beth.

"You were only out for a few hours..." Beth finished the sentence as Chris began climbing down the chain to the ground.

"The spirit lied to me... Meh..." he shrugged, "I guess I wont be seeing him again..."

"Where are you going?" Beth jumped down to him and grabbed his hand.

"I wanna try out my Aeon!" Chris pulled himself further down.

"I'm seeing this!" George jumped down after Chris, and Beth followed.

As they reached the ground they all thought the same thing. They were being watched, Chris could always tell if there were camera's and people around. During his time being a pirate, he had managed to increase his ability to be able to tell if he is being watched. It was no longer a paranoia, it was a full on 6th sense.

Still aware of the camera's, Chris gave a go at summoning. He kept on thinking that it wouldn't work, but he knew that it would be an ability to help him stay away from the government. Or protect him and the others when the time comes. But he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Stop right there!" the F.B.I. agents that George recognized emerged from the areas that Chris sensed where there were people hiding.

"Colin?" Dory emerged holding a small pistol.

"Dory?" George turned to see her looking confused.

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HIM HOSTAGE!" she exclaimed to Chris pointing her gun at the confused summoner.

"Dory no!" George ran to her.

"Don't move pirate!" the head pointed his gun at George, he slid to a stop and raised his hands.

"Don't call him that!" Dory pointed a gun at her chief.

"DON'T!" George yelled at Dory.

While all the commotion was occurring, Chris continued his summoning, just as he remembered Yuna performing it. Luckily it had worked, and Ifrit had emerged from his fiery prison. This scared all of the F.B.I. agents but Dory hadn't noticed and was still yelling at her boss.

"Dory! I am a pirate!" George began to explain the situation, "I'm the insider..."

"GEORGE!" Chris yelled while being held by Ifrit.

"So..." she lowered her pistol, "You really are a pirate..." she then started laughing behind her fringe, "I'm gonna get sent into prison forever because..." her words began to fade away.

"Dory..." George shuffled closer, this time no-one noticed him moving closer.

"I'm sorry, Co-... George..." she lifted her gun, "This is... This is just business..." she aimed her gun at George.

"FIRE!" Chris commanded Ifrit and helped George. Dory was flung backwards by the level 1 spell.

"George, are you okay?" Beth then moved towards George, he pushed her off and ran for Dory.

"Are you okay, Dory?" he skidded down, then looked at Chris, "What have you done?"

"SHE WAS ABOUT TO SHOOT YOU!" Chris yelled back waving his arms.

George looked back at Dory's scared face as tears begun to swell in his eyes, "Dory... I..."

"Hey George..." she stuttered out the odd word, "Don't be sorry for anything..." she then started coughing up blood, "I don't have anything to be sorry about either... I thought you were just flirting with me..." she slid her hand up her body with her gun still tightly squeezed inside it, "But now I know you actually love me... So I cant go on knowing..." she put her gun to her jaw, "That you're a pirate..."

"DORY NO!" George tried to stop her, but it was too late, she pulled the trigger and was gone, "Dory..."

Everything began playing in slow motion to George. Beth was running to him while the F.B.I. agents started shooting at Ifrit. Ifrit easily dodged the bullets and used Meteor Strike on the firing agents. George picked himself up and he automatically knew what had to be done, Dory was gone, he had to help Chris. So he took out his shotguns just as Beth pulled him back.

"FIRA!" Chris commanded Ifrit, luckily he knew this move, unlike in the game where you have to teach him it with the first received soul, it knocked out most of the firing agents, but there were a lot of them.

George let his guard down for half a second, and just as he did, he was shot in the stomach. He bent over in pain. Chris jumped off Ifrit and commanded him to take George up the chain and into the ship.

He allowed Beth to climb up first seeing as though he had a light pistol under his jacket. While all Beth had was the rapier inside the ship. He pulled away his pole, before entering the ship. Before Beth could touch Ifrit, Chris dismissed him.

"Thank you..." Beth climbed into the ship.

"Get in the ship and pull up the anchor!" Chris instructed, noticing agents were beginning to climb up the chain.

Beth pulled the lever in the cockpit allowing the anchor to lift. Chris hung out the hatch shooting the oncoming agents. Beth started up the Firefly as George lied in pain on the sofa clenching his wound.

As soon as Chris made sure that there were no more agents, he pulled his head out of the bottom of the ship, and closed the hatch. He began tending to George.

"Alright George! You are gonna want to fall asleep, but you cant! No matter what you do, you have to stay awake!" Chris stood over George and used his bandanna to prevent any more blood from leaking out of his wounded stomach. After ripping part of George's shirt so he could reach to wound easier.

"You killed Dory!" he screamed out, with his eyes closed.

"Keep your eyes open George! I have to take out the bullet!" he reached into George's wound and pulled out a bullet as George screamed through his teeth.

"You killed Dory!" his heartbeat began to slow down.

"George stay with us!" Chris screamed as he covered the wound.

"You killed Dory!" his breathing was becoming faster and faster.

"You cant die George!"

"You killed..." he stopped all movement and stared blankly up to ceiling.

"I wont let you die!!" Chris began pressing George's chest, "You cant die, George!" he pressed less harder until he stopped and punched the bathroom wall, "You cant die, George... You cant..."


	4. That makes no sense

"George..." Chris searched around for a pulse. Luckily his heart was still beating every other second, George was still alive! But he wasn't going to survive for long, "Beth! Make sure George keeps a pulse, I'm gonna take us to a doctor..."

"We cant do that! We don't have the money to support him!" Beth stood out of her place as Chris sat in the drivers seat.

"Don't worry! The Don's husband is a doctor!" Chris began setting coordinates for the Don's. Which was automatically locked onto the favorites list.

"Oh, I didn't know the Don got married! When was the wedding?" Beth sat next to the slowly passing away George, though oblivious of what George was going through.

"About 3 months ago..." Chris set the coordinates and headed off.

"Why weren't we invited to the wedding? Wait... What doctor would marry the Don anyway?"

"DOES IT REALLY MATTER? JUST TEND TO GEORGE! He's about to die!!" Chris yelled back to Beth.

"Oh right... What do I do if his heart stops?" she searched around for a pulse in George's wrist.

"Your moms a doctor isn't she? Shouldn't you know?"

"Yeah, but if it took you 30 seconds to get from the Atlantic Ocean to Southwell, then how come we need to make sure he's alright?" Beth continued to argue while searching for the teens pulse.

"We're here!" Chris stood up and pulled the lever down to initiate the anchor reaching towards the ground.

Chris slung George on his back and made sure that he was still breathing before heading down the chain. Chris could still feel his chest expanded. Like he was still breathing. Only slightly though, not enough to last him for the next 20 minutes. It did help that Beth's mom was a doctor, and Chris watched Ashes to Ashes a whole lot, so they both knew basic medical skills.

They reached the ground which was inside the Don's shelter.

"Do you have clearance to enter?" one of the Don's guards stopped Chris and Beth.

"Just let us pass! I'm the Don's adopted son!" Chris hitched George back up.

"Since when did you get adopted?" Beth yelled from behind him in a kind of manga-ish style.

"Oh, you must be Chris!" the guard let them through.

Beth and Chris looked through every room asking for the Don, but no-one knew where he was. Chris was beginning to worry that the Don's workers may be starting to resent him because he was married to a man.

"Christopher!" they finally found the Don in the furthest room away. He waddled up to them with his usual greeting, and they noticed, while they had been out on their travels, he had put on a bit of weight.

Before the Don had a chance to hug Chris, "Where's your husband!"

"Do you have to it like that?" the Don pouted.

"FINE! Where's Trebor?!" Chris was still exclaiming.

"Trebor?" Beth asked.

"Leave your questions for later Beth!" Chris followed the Don as he led him to his bedroom.

"Don!" his husband had a fairly straight voice from what they were used to for gays. Although they only heard gays from comedy shows, and Woofie's first owners.

"You haven't been doing it have you?" Beth's eye twitched in disgust.

"No..." Trebor began, "I've been reading my magazine," which was Men's Health, "And Charlie's been in the kitchen..."

"Fine whatever! You're a doctor right?" Chris hitched George back up again, and walked over to the coffee table, slumping George over it, "I've taken the bullet out, can you... can you... fix it?"

"Erm... I'll try..." Trebor stood up, looked into his bedside table, and took out many pieces of doctor's equipment, "I prefer to work by myself..." the Don led Chris and Beth out the room, the last thing they saw was George being gassed.

"So... what do we do in the mean time?" Beth asked the Don.

Chris' stomach gurgled, "I guess we could eat something..."

"You're both vegetarians right?" the Don laughed.

"Yeah, but I eat fish..." Beth raised her hand.

"Okay, I'll take you two, to the mess hall!" the Don led again.

There had been a few renovations since Chris had been gone. Some of the hallways had been extended and now reached further underground than they usually do, there were more rooms as well. A lot had been changed.

"What ever happened to the Spark?" Beth pondered as Chris remained silent, thinking about the recent events. He had never felt bad for something since he became a pirate, but nothing never happened to a friend in his custody.

In the mess hall Beth was feeding her face to whatever she could lay her hands on, they hadn't eaten a couple of days, so both of them were hungry, although Chris refused to eat.

"Chris... You should eat! Your body will begin to eat itself!" Beth was concerned, and stopped eating to talk to Chris.

Chris dropped his fork, "How could you think about eating when our friend's on an operating table! And it's my fault! If I never wanted to show you two Ifrit, then we could've driven off, and... and..."

"Chris! Don't you remember? George wanted to see!"

Chris remembered the moment when he wanted to try out the Aeon...

'Where are you going?' Beth jumped down to him and grabbed his hand.

'I wanna try out my Aeon!' Chris pulled himself further down.

'I'm seeing this!' George jumped down.

"Right... he..." Chris walked away pushing his plate of cauliflower and cheese towards Beth.

He ran down the hallway thinking of what happened, all the bad things. This troubled him further, but it would trouble anyone else. He was acting like what happened when his dad left, just running, not thinking. His mind suddenly turned blank. He didn't even know what he was doing anymore, and broke down.

"You're overreacting, Christopher..." the Don stood over him with a strange stern expression, much like the one George had when talking to Dory, for the first time.

"Maybe... But what if... what if George dies...?" he held his head while curling up into ball.

"That will never happen..." the Don bent down, "Trebor will never allow it..."

Chris stood up and thought for a bit, then smiled, "Alright..." he turned, "If Trebor is as good as you say he is... Then there's nothing to worry about..."

"Right...!" the Don led Chris back. He again realized where he was.

"The Spark?" he looked towards the destroyed ship.

"Come on..." the Don pulled him forward, "You need to eat! Then we'll get you a new set of clothes..."

"And, George needs a new hairstyle... Along with new clothes..." Chris started walking again.

The Don led Chris back to the mess hall, where Beth was waiting. Beth hugged Chris, and asked the Don where he found him.

"Just near the remains of the Spark."

"I was overreacting... Sorry... George'll be fine!" Chris smiled.

Beth held out the plate of food that Chris left. Chris thanked her, and took it.

*

A bit later, Chris was in the changing room trying on numerous amount of clothing that the Don's catwalk design artist. He found an unusual set of clothes. His usual bandanna's, a dark gray vest, typical jeans, and a turtle-neck, zip up blue flees, and again usual boots.

"YARG!" a burst out posing in his usual strange pose, "Oh yeah..." he reached in his original jacket and took out his pistol. The fashion designer couldn't see under the pile of clothes that covered her so she didn't panic over the sight of the gun. Although I don't think she would've done anyway.

"Very good sir..." she sounded muffled under the mountain.

"Okie dokie!" he ran off with all his equipment, which wasn't much, so he left the fashion designer to tidy it up by herself.

By now he had memorized every hallway and corridor down the twisted labyrinth of the Don's underground manor, so he knew the exact room where George was resting after the operation. He skidded to a stop, and pushed through the curtain.

"He hasn't woke up yet..." Beth was resting her head on her arms on the bed, where George was still unconscious.

"Oh..." Chris sat next to the bed.

"Trebor says he's fine, he just wont wake up for a while." Beth looked up at Chris, "Nice new clothes!"

"The Don says I needed a change in clothes..." he zipped up the flees, "So I gots one!"

George was wearing a large bandage over his stomach, his jeans were still in the same place as the two remembered, and neither one of them wanted to check to see if he had been raped while in the sleep.

*

"Ugh..." George began to turn.

"George...?" Chris stood up.

"... What... What time is it...?" he opened his eyes.

"GEORGE!" Chris glomped his finally conscious friend, "BETH, WAKE UP!"

Beth stirred and noticed George was awake.

"GEORGE!" Beth glomped George, over Chris.

"Well...?" George turned his hands over.

"Oh, right!" Chris pulled himself up and out of Beth, then checked the watch on his wrist. It reminded him of his mom, who got him the watch, "It's..."

'What time is it Christopher?' he couldn't remember to moment so well. It was shown like seeing it through an old TV screen. Static kept on flashing to different sequences of that moment.

'It's-'

'How do-'

The flashback made no sense.

"Well?"

"Right... It's almost 3 in the morning..." Chris mumbled the rest of his sentence.

"What's wrong?" Beth stood upright.

"It's just... It's nothing..."

*

Chris was hanging upside down on the Firefly adding new and probably unnecessary changes to the ships auto-pilot flight system. While Beth was playing with a tennis ball with the Don. There game was to see if each other could catch it. Beth was hanging out the bottom of the ship, and the Don was standing just next to the anchor. Chris offered the game to keep Beth preoccupied and out of the way. Chris didn't like having help when he was working on the ship. George learnt this quickly, but Beth was always obliged to help, whenever she thought it necessary.

"Finished!" Chris let go, and grabbed onto the chain connecting to the anchor, and hoisted himself to the ground.

"Doesn't that hurt your hands?" Beth yelled throwing down the tennis ball.

"Gloves!" Chris flashed his plate mail gauntlets used often on the ship and during construction so he couldn't burn his hands from any kind of burn.

"I thought..." George stepped over with two crutches under his arms to help him walk, "...You were afraid of... falling..."

Chris looked past the Don. George was wearing a new set of clothes, apart from his jeans, they remained the same. You could see the bandage from under his dark green shirt, it had the same skull on like on Chris' bandanna. He wore his usual size 13 shoes, which were never really remembered by anyone. His hair was now his natural blond, with the occasional brown streak, it was spiked up in a sort of manga style. Strangely unnatural, "Not since I found it so fun!"

Finally the group were all talking happily again, but the Don was always happy for reasons unbeknown to the group.

"Does your butt feel alright, George?" Chris summoned Ifrit.

"Yeah..." he continued half hobbling over, "It feels fine... Why?"

"No reason..." Ifrit appeared, "Take George up to the ship." Ifrit jumped to George, and Chris turned to Beth, "Beth! Throw the ball back to Don, and help Ifrit get George in the ship!"

Beth threw the ball back down, "WHAT'S THE MAGIC WORD!!"

"Please, and thank you!" Chris saluted and turned to see Ifrit jump over his head with George in his mitts, "How long will it take George to heal?"

"Iunno! Ask Trebor..." the Don tossed the tennis ball to his other hand as Chris fell over backwards after looking up for too long.

"He'll be like that for a month or two." Trebor came into view and helped Chris up, "If it wasn't for you taking the bullet out, then it would've been longer!"

"Chris! Come quick! Another treasure's been located!!" Beth called from the ship.

"WOO! It might be another Fayth!" Chris climbed up the chain, "Later Don!"

Beth pulled the lever which allowed the chain to retract into the ship, it then took off. Chris stumbled inside and Ifrit was dismissed.

"So where's the treasure's located?" Chris jumped into the captains seat.

"The Ice Cathedral in Tromso!" Beth looked at the treasure-an-ator.

"Fayth..." George and Chris both expressed the exact same feeling.

*

The three of them were walking around the snow filled town, many townsfolk were walking in the streets, but they didn't react like the people of Burn, probably because the pirates parked in the mountain close by, and it was night.

"There here..." Chris said and stopped.

"Who?" Beth turned with George.

"The F.B.I. ... Ifrit told me... Run..." Chris, for some reason, knew what was about to happen.

"What about you?" Beth held Chris' hand.

"I've always got Ifrit..." someone crept up behind him, as George, amazingly, pulled Beth away.

Chris turned and before Ifrit could do anything, Chris dismissed him and allowed the Agent to push him down, onto the slushy snow.

"We'll catch up with them don't you worry Mr. Pirate!" the agent smiled deviously.

"Not if they have the Firefly key you wont!" he smiled back.

As if it were a fuzzy dream, Chris was shot in the chest with a silenced pistol, and began to pass out. He could just see that Beth turned around and they were both running for the horizon. He knew that this may be the end.


	5. Nothing I say could help me now

'How long-' it was another static flashback.

'How long to you propose to wait...' George was sitting in the ship, it was three months ago, '...Why cant we just go in now?'

'It's always good to wait for the best things in life!' Chris was sitting in the captains seat of the Spark.

"Which way!" Chris jolted upright in a prison cell, "How did..." he held his head, then realized the recent events and checked his chest. It was clear, no bullet wound, and he was alive, but there was a bandage on the back of the head, "What the hell... I got... I got shot...!" he looked at this hand, "Maybe... maybe it was all a dream... Maybe I hit my head and got knocked unconscious..."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" someone was underneath him. He then realized that he was on a bunk bed, and he was on the top bunk.

"What?" he dropped his head down to see who was talking to him.

"I said! Do you always talk to yourself?" he was another convict, "So what're YOU in for?"

"I... I let them catch me..."

He laughed, "Why would you do that? You must have an inner voice..."

"Well..." Chris lost his grip on the bed and fell, "... Yeah... I guess I do have an... Inner Voice..." he then stood upright, "So... Who're you?"

"I'm... Jackson..." he kept his eyes closed, and mumbled, "What 'bout you?"

"I'm Chris..." he sat with his back to the bed, "What're in for?"

"I killed all the residents of a town..." Jackson smiled brightly, his cell mate didn't see, but Chris could tell he felt good for it.

"Oh yeah! I heard of that!...It's not something you should be proud..." Chris heard his inner voice.

"Inner voice again? But what I don't understand... Why were the police after you?" Jackson was so curious that he actually turned around.

"I'm Chris the Pirate!" Chris smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah! God, you stole so much stuff! But you never killed anyone! What's the fun in that?" he laughed.

Within the first half hour, Chris was as bored as hell. There was nothing to do in prison but sleep, and he didn't find that too entertaining. He was in a different kind of cell, one of those ones where they weren't aloud to leave for outside air, and they had to eat in the cell. They then later were told to go into the wardens office, so the maids could change the sheets on the bed, and clean the toilet.

*

Chris was sleeping on the floor at the front of the cell near the door. His dream was disturbing, it had happened ever since he had received Ifrit, so about twice. The dream involved him running in pure darkness. As anyone could guess it was the most worst thing that could ever happen.

'Who the hell are you!' something was chasing him in the darkness.

'I will get you...' he could hear the scream of his friends around him. Only Beth, George, the Don and Trebor.

Before the dream could end, he was pulled out his prison cell and into the wardens office where the light was at a dim glow, and he could only see what was directly in front of him. Before he could move, his hands were handcuffed behind him.

"Now Chris..." Chris looked up and he saw an agent. It wasn't the agent which shot him, who was the head of the F.B.I., it was someone else. Maybe the Warden, "You have to tell me something..." he rested his hands on the desk.

"If it's about the Firefly! Then forget it!" he began to mumble and lower his head, "I don't even know where it is..."

"You must know where it is!" the warden laughed, "It's your ship isn't it?"

"I guess... But... I didn't have the key... You searched me while I was sleeping, right? Was it on me then?" Chris stared back up at the warden.

"YOU MUST KNOW WHERE IT IS!" the head of the F.B.I. slammed his hands on the table, "You are the commandeer of that ship!"

"I LET MY FRIENDS GET AWAY BECAUSE I THOUGHT I COULD BE SAFE! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY WENT!" Chris was face to face with the agent.

"Agent Biggs!" the warden tried to calm Biggs down. He then turned back to Chris, "Please! You must know!"

"... Nothing I say could help me know..." he tried to summon, but two facts came to attention, 1. he had his hands behind his back, and 2. he couldn't summon without the weapon he received the Aeon with. It wasn't understandable, his pole wasn't where it should be, it's like it had been taken, "Please... Take me back to my cell." with this mention, the warden gestured to the guards behind Chris to take him back to the cell with Jackson.

*

Chris lay on the floor in the same position he was thrown in as. He felt alone, and wished that he was still with his friends. Being a Pirate. When he had been captured, he wasn't doing anything wrong, he still didn't even understand how he had survived the gun shot, without a single wound.

"What's wrong..." it was like Jackson hadn't moved.

"What are you waiting for? Why don't you move?" Chris lay in the same position as he tried to call his pole, which he thought contained Ifrit.

"I've learned that it's pointless running around when you're trapped in a cell... I've already been in prison for 3 months, I have the rest of my life ahead of me..."

"I don't even know how long I've got in here..." he closed his eyes to stop a tear, he missed all his friends and family, 'C'mon Ifrit...' "POP!" he opened his eyes, at this moment his ball popped out of his wrist, "NO WAY!" he sat upright.

"What?" Jackson felt the excitement in the room, he decided to sit and see what Chris was stressing over.

He was looking down at his ball, he hadn't even touched it yet.

"That's it?" Jackson looked down at it with Chris.

Chris took it in his hand, and waited for the ball to pop into place. It took a while, but at crucial moments like this, it always happened. The ball popped and Chris had his pole again.

"YES!" he held it upright and stood high.

"You have a weapon?" Jackson then paused, "In your wrist?"

*

Chris wasted almost half an hour with a plan on how to get out. It could be summed up in one sentence, with a lot of comma's.

Chris summons Ifrit, guards yell, Ifrit uses Hellfire or Meteor Strike on guards, guards run away, Jackson stays on Ifrit, and they both get out happily ever after.

"But the only question is... Is my intercom working?" Chris pressed inside his ear and awaited a transmission signal. Which was static, "Yes! Contact Firefly!" the continued on for 5 seconds, until Chris finally heard some voices from Beth and George.

"Chris! I. .hat yo.? H..." the rest was static, he couldn't get a proper signal with the Firefly.

"We're gonna have to try and survive by ourselves... I might be able to get a better signal from outside though..." Chris stood up and Jackson stepped out the way, "C'mon Ifrit..." he started the summoning sequence. It ended with Ifrit out of the ground.

"What's going on in there?" a guard ran to the scene. But before the guard could get close, Jackson had already jumped onto Ifrit, and the Aeon was commanded to use Meteor strike on the bars. The guard on the outside running to the cell took cover.

"ARE YOU READY?!" Chris was pointing from a top the demon.

"What the hell is that?!" a guard from behind was woken up from his sleep, and was frightened by the sight of Ifrit.

"More Guards! One of the prisoners has broke loose and they've got some kind of demon!" the guard waited for a response, "It's Chris! Y'know that pirate!"

More guards spilled into the room and Chris wished he had Valefor, it would be so much easier to defeat all the guards if he could use Sonic Wings. But he had to survive with Ifrit, which wasn't that bad, he could still kick ass.

"HELLFIRE!!" Chris screamed as Ifrit performed the devastatingly long, and powerful move. It proved further difficult to pull it off with such a small ceiling.

The move worked, but it caused a lot of damage to the ceiling, and a lot of smoke. Before the smoke could clear Ifrit ran out to the next room, which they thought was the way to the exit, but it wasn't, it was the wardens office. So the two were pretty screwed when they first set foot.

"I hope this was part of your plan...." Jackson mumbled into Chris' ear.

"I'm workin' on it..." Chris looked around at the staring guards, "FIRA!" the spell was used on the most of the guards sitting on one of the benches which was placed all over the room, "TO THE OTHER DIRECTION!!" it was a typical thing for Chris to say, something that's really only funny when seen on drawing.

Ifrit was back in the hallway with the burning corpses.

"Alright... Now I've killed someone..." Chris looked over Ifrit, "But it was only for protection and not for no reason like you!" he pointed at Jackson as they ducked to get into the next room.

The next room was filled to the brim with guards.

"Ah..." Chris stared down at the guards.

"Well... This is the most worst escape ever..." Jackson was as usual feeling calm.

"WE WILL GET OUT!!" Chris yelled back.

"How do you propose to?" Jackson yelled back after Chris' almost witty answer.

Chris commanded Ifrit to attack the guards with many variations of strange and wonderful moves. Such as the magic and abilities we had seen in previous chapters. Ifrit was left with no targets and the three of them were free to wander the room.

"We need to grab as many supplies as possible, we have no idea where we are..." Chris was feeling unusually leader-ly for a moment like this.

The three left the room in the opposite way they entered. What proved more difficult now is that the three of them were now completely surrounded by almost twice as much guards as Ifrit had killed in the previous rooms.

Ifrit wasn't prepared to use Hellfire, seeing as though it's an overdrive, they usually need recharging, and Ifrit also had to protect Chris and Jackson.

The three tried their best to fight all the guards off, but eventually Ifrit was thrown to the ground, and disappeared as Aeon's do when they die. This proved even more difficult for the two. They had no protection, no Aeon's no nothing.

"What do we do now?" Jackson whispered.

"Surrender..." Chris raised his arms.

"What...?!" Jackson whispered back in a roar at the comment Chris had made.

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Chris was right, so Jackson didn't really have a choice but to put his hands up.

Before the guards could make any movement, the Firefly crashed through the roof. George was waiting with his hand out at the hatch at the bottom of the ship. Much like the time when they rescued Chris from the F.B.I. agency and George first met Dory.

"AHOY!" Chris looked up and saluted, "Jackson! Go in first!"

George grabbed Jackson's hand and pulled him in.

"Beth! Lower the anchor!" luckily the guards were hypnotized over the Firefly's arrival. The anchor was lowered and Chris grabbed on, then Beth pulled the lever back up and the anchor pulled back up with Chris attached.

Agent Biggs entered the room just as Chris was saluting.

"What are you waiting for? FIRE!" the guards fired a bunch of bazooka's at the escaping Firefly.

"WE CANT HOLD ON! WE GOT TOO MUCH WEIGHT!" Beth was trying to control the Firefly's steering wheel.

"GAH!!" Chris was forced to let go, due to the movement of the ship.

"CHRIS!" Jackson watched Chris fall, "You have to go back!" he turned back to Beth.

"We cant! We can get away!" Beth continued driving at maximum speed.

"CHRIS!" Jackson called out.

The last thing Chris saw was the Firefly, before he passed out.

*

He woke up. Chris tried to struggle free, but he found that his chest, ankles and wrists were all strapped to belts. He also found that some sort of metal bowl was placed on his head.

"What's going one?" Chris again tried to struggle free, but it proved worthless.

"You are strapped to an electric chair." the warden was next to a power on switch. It looked as though it was connected to the electric chair.

"Which country am I in?" Chris yelled out.

"Do you have any last words?" the warden kept the same expression.

"... Last words?" Chris thought, "Yeah... But who am I saying it to?"

"To the world, there is a live broadcast going all around the world, of you."

"Oh... Good... Beth, George, Jackson... If you're watching this then that means that got away... Beth, you're in charge now! So... do a good job... The friends I left at school... hi! And... sorry... About Duke of Edinburgh... Sorry I left and took Beth... And I haven't finished my GCSE's either! So, I guess I never will... To my dad, live life... Don't let anyone hold you back! Make sure you live life to the full! And to my mom... I..." he stared directly at the camera "... You Bitch..."


	6. Biggs'll be invincible

"You...Bitch..." Chris was heard all over the planet.

"How could... How could he think that of me?" Chris' mom was at his Bammar's. Bammar was comforting Chris' mom, while she muted the T.V.

"It's gonna be okay..." Bammar was holding her.

"I just don't believe... that his last words are gonna be... You... you..."

"YEEHAW!" George acted like a cowboy jumping down from the windowed roof, causing a lot of sound, and hurting his legs a bit.

"GEORGE?!" Chris yelled.

"TURN ON THE ELECTRICITY!!" Biggs yelled.

"GET ME OUTTA THIS THING!!" Chris screamed at the top of his lungs as the electricity was turned on, "GAH!! Just... unlock my right wrist!!"

George shot the cuff open, and Chris freed the rest of himself with the help of Ifrit, "Could swear Ifrit was dead... OH WELL! HELL FIRE!"

Chris chose the correct move again, it knocked all the guards out the way, and created a burning ruckus.

"Which way is the Firefly?" Chris asked George while Biggs stomped over to the two.

"Beth parked it just outside..." George spotted Biggs, "He's coming..."

"Huh... Ifrit!! Use Meteor Strike on Biggs!" Chris and George ran for the ladder the connected to the roof. Biggs got himself up but was still in pain.

He took out his rifle and fired at the two climbing to the roof, Ifrit offered some protection, but most of the shots missed, which helped the two escape.

"Which way is Beth?" Chris called out as the two ran down the roof.

"What about Ifrit?" George was running parallel to Chris.

"Don't worry he's behind us... IFRIT! DISMISS!" Chris had to yell because of all the guns shots and screaming coming from behind them.

"Is the entire prison coming for us?!"

"It seems like that!" whoever spoke during that conversation has no relevance of what is about to happen.

The two could now see the edge of the building, they were prepared to jump, though it was still further than either of them could leap. The Firefly became visible and Beth called out from the hatch. The chain was closer so they could reach it with a simple jump. As they did.

"LATER BIGGS!" Chris called out and saluted as he did when they first met.

George climbed into the hatch, and they were off again. This time with Chris, but without Jackson. Beth and George left Jackson with the Don. Beth was happy to see Chris alive, she had seen Chris on TV and was worried about him being executed.

"I'm fine Beth! I'm right here..." he shuddered a bit, then squeezed Beth tightly, "I've missed you so much!!"

"So, where's our next destination captain?" George called out.

"Where we started!" Chris sat himself down in the captains seat.

"Stealing the Texan jewel?" Beth pondered.

Chris paused giving Beth a confused look, "No... Back to Tromso..."

"Why?" George stumbled closer to the cockpit.

"To get Shiva!"

"How do you know that it's Shiva?" Beth looked at Chris as he was setting the co-ordinates.

"Cold place! Snow! Ice! It's Shiva all over!" Chris took off the auto-pilot and set for Tromso.

"Why do you switch the auto-pilot off when you set the co-ordinates?" George kept his balance by holding onto the cockpit seats.

"The auto-pilot only works as an escape kind of thing. The Firefly isn't that updated that it could work with the coordinator..." Beth turned to George and smiled lightly.

The flight was longer than expected, but they had to fly across the Atlantic Ocean, and then over the width of England, and then over the North Sea. Once they reached Tromso, they saw the Ice Cathedral, and thought straight away, 'Screw landing in the mountains!! Let's just park straight in front of the cathedral!' and so they did.

"Who are they...?" some tourists had come to visit the Ice Cathedral.

"Is this an attraction of Tromso...?" a teen was smiling brightly as the pirates passed by.

Someone gasped, "That's Chris isn't it!!"

"RUN NOW!" the three ran into the building.

The Fayth was hung up above the altar much like the Fayth in Burn. But the problem was that it was higher up.

"I don't see how that's a problem..." Chris looked up towards the Fayth.

"But... Don't you need to touch the Fayth?" Beth looked up at the Fayth with Chris.

Chris took out his pole and awaited a response from the Fayth. After a long wait she came out and greeted the trio.

"Hello Summoner!" she smiled brightly.

"Hey! Ca-" Chris began.

"So-..." the Fayth floated to Chris and rested on his shoulder, "What makes you think that you deserve me! As an Aeon?" she tickled under Chris' chin.

"Because... I've just escaped from prison... Because Big-..." Chris began again, and the Fayth interrupted.

"Biggs?! Agent Biggs?! Are you willing to stop him?" the Fayth seemed surprised, and enlightened to know that Chris already had an Aeon and was wishing to kill or arrest Biggs.

"Erm... Yeah? Why what's he done wrong?" Chris looked at the Fayth with intrigue.

"Anima... She... She was taken by Biggs... Us Fayth's... We can contact each other if we're in the temple where we belong. But Anima was taken from her temple... By Biggs..." the Fayth seemed depressed by this.

Chris seemed more disturbed by this, as did George, "What?"

"ANIMA?! Oh no... This might mean... Biggs'll be invincible..." Chris looked at the Fayth, "Please! Give me your Aeon! Give me Shiva!!"

"As you wish!" the Aeon flew through Chris, and he had another vision. This time of a frosty paradise. A lot different from what he had experienced with Ifrit.

"Whoa..." Chris spaced back into the room.

"You... You didn't faint..." Beth was amazed at this.

"That was weird... I saw... A beautiful icy paradise... Much different than what I saw when I got Ifrit... It almost seemed... Peaceful..." Chris smiled.

They had at least 2 minutes of silence and peace, before...

"GET DOWN!!" FBI agents burst through the roof, windows and the front door.

"What?!" Chris looked around still feeling slightly fatigued from the converging.

"Chris..." George leaned over to Chris, "Why don't you try Shiva? I'm sure she'd do great with Diamond Dust... And! Don't blame this on yourself!" he whispered.

"Yeah..." Chris mimicked the summoning sequence of Shiva, just as he remembered Yuna performing it.

Once Shiva was summoned, all the agents just stared at her. But she was an 8 foot woman shaped icicle. Which might have been a bit more disturbing than Ifrit.

"I think they're enticed..." Beth took out her rapier.

"Go Shiva... HEAVENLY STRIKE!!" Chris yelled as Shiva pulled her arm down pushing the guards out the way with a giant block of ice, "Is your overdrive charged?"

Shiva nodded.

Chris then smiled at the thought of what he could do to them, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking George?"

"Diamond Dust?" George asked.

"DIAMOND DUST!!" Chris flung his hand out with his finger pointing.

Shiva performed the move exactly how remembered from the game. The shock of the ice breaking caused all the guards to be knocked unconscious.

"Whoa..." the three looked around at all the unconscious FBI, and civilians.

They began walking to the exit making sure that everyone remained unconscious. Shiva remained summoned because of their precautions. Chris had almost opened the door, when a gun was loaded behind them.

"What...?" Chris turned to see a young woman, not much could be made out from as far away as they were.

"Dismiss the Aeon and put down your weapons..." the trio turned and unsheathed (or loaded) their weapons.

"Get ready to fight guys... And Shiva..." Chris made sure that the four of them were ready.

'That voice sounds familiar...' George thought.

The four ran for the woman, her face remained hidden, as she jumped high in the air. Almost inhuman, a bit like Shiva.

"SHIVA! USE BLIZZAGA!" Chris turned to his Aeon as she shrugged, "WHAT D'YA MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW IT YET?!?" Chris screamed at her, then the two jumped out the way to avoid the landing of the woman. Her face was still unseen.

"I'M COMING TO ASSIST!!" Beth ran for Chris as the woman lifted herself making sure her hair was still covering her face.

The woman sprung herself up again and launched for Beth. Beth was pushed to the ground as the woman landed. George shot her a few times to cause her to jump off, and flip backwards a few times.

"Who the hell are you?" George pressed a bullet to the womans head, how can you survive and gunshot, and have no blood spurting from you?"

The hair of the woman nudged out the way as she looked up, it revealed a pale face and blank eyes. She spoke, the voice was so familiar to George that it was uncanny.

"Do-Dory...?" George lowered his weapon, "What's happened to you...? I thought you were dead..."

Biggs pressed his gun at the back of George's head, "Thanks to the magic of your summoner, I was able to duplicate it! Thusly bringing Dory back to life! Only as a zombie... But the good thing is!"

"I am not aloud to rest until I have finished my duty..." Dory sat up.

"Cant you just leave?" Chris slowly stepped from behind Biggs to stop him.

"... No..." Dory tried to cry, but because the tear glands in her eyes no longer worked, she couldn't.

George stared into Dory's eyes, and began to fill with rage. He was trying to hold himself back but the rage was taking over.

"If you even try turning around, I'll lodge this bullet in your brain..." Biggs wasn't kidding.

"Hey Biggs..." Chris was 10 feet behind Biggs with Shiva standing behind him, "Can I see that new Aeon?"

"Aeon? Is that what it's called? I thought them of a freak of nature!" Biggs turned and taunted, infuriating Chris and Shiva.

"Them? Your Aeon, THAT SHOULDN'T belong to you, is a she! Shiva is a she! And my Ifrit is a dude!" Chris was prepared to use Heavenly Strike, "Ca-Can you summon yet?"

"Who wouldn't be able to!!" Biggs opened his arms to the sky like Chris and Yuna would do. The top of the Ice Cathedral turned red, and an anchor pushed itself out of the ceiling and into the ground in between Chris and Biggs.

"Shit... He's a summoner..." Chris stepped back dismissing Shiva and gesturing to Beth and George to escape. Chris began his next sentence quietly, "This may be a bad idea... But..." he then taunted Biggs, "Do you know what she's capable of?"

"Anima! Use Pain!" Biggs folded his arms sheathing his gun.

"Shit... BETH! GEORGE! GET OUTTA HERE!" Chris let them pass before Chris ran after them.

"I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU DORY!" George turned before he left only just seeing Dory before the intense blast of Pain struck.

"YOU STUPID DEMON!" Biggs kicked Anima as she cried blood from the intense pain that she had endured from Pain.

*

The trio was back in the Firefly stuck on what to do. The ship was set on autopilot and had it's invisibility coat on, so it was flying around randomly over certain continents, without the risk of it being seen..

"No Aeon can beat Anima..." George had his head rested on his arms which rested on the table.

"There is one... But I don't know when the treasure-an-ator will pick up the Fayth..." Chris had the seats in the cockpit turned around so the three were facing each other while talking.

"Who?" George cocked his head up.

"Yojimbo..."

"Oh... Damn..." George pushed his head back down again.

"Why? What's the problem?" Beth looked at the two thinking that they were going mad.

"You have to pay Yojimbo... And for him to do Zanmato, we need to pay him more than 1 mil... I think..." Chris felt as though he was going to have to explain a lot to Beth from now on.

"Is Zanmato instant death then?" Beth again asked.

"Yeah... It can even beat Anima!" George smiled thinking about how much power they would have if they were able to control Yojimbo.

"But didn't you notice something weird about Biggs Anima?" Chris turned his seat.

"No..." the other two responded.

"It might just be me..." the treasure-an-ator began bleeping, "The treasure-an-ator's located Ixion!" Chris jolted towards it.

"How can you tell?" Ixion was one of the Aeon's that Beth knew.

"Thunderbolt!" Chris pointed out the town's name and began setting the co-ordinates for Georgia.


	7. I'm so sorry!

Thunderbolt was unusual for the group. They weren't used to such a big town. But it was more like a city. The locater was bleeping for the entire time they were walking, and at times they took the wrong road, so they had to turn back which knocked on another 5 minutes of time they were spending there.

After almost an hour, the church was within sight and the locater was going crazy. An image appeared on the screen of the locater, it was unclear to begin with, but it eventually flashed a silhouette of a horse, before turning blank again.

"What the hell..." Beth shook the locater to see if she could get the image of the horse back up, "I think that was Ixion..."

Chris and George were already in the church. A ceremony was already going on, the group never realized that it was easter, all they knew is that it was sometime in March.

"How dare they enter the house of God with such ease when we are breaking our knees begging for forgiveness?" most of the prayers whispered to each other.

"Where's the Fayth?" Chris' words echoed throughout the church.

"Excuse me? What gives you the right to enter here and exclaim to the top of your lungs?" the priest yelled back at Chris.

Chris was looking up around to see if the Fayth was in the same place as the one in Tromso was. It wasn't. Chris ended up stepping on top of a glass dome. Inside was the Fayth.

"Are you... worshiping... A... Statue?" Chris stood off the dome, "Meh... As if I could care less..." he took out his weapon as Beth and George again watched.

"What is he doing?" the audience pondered for a while, until the Fayth appeared. Just how Chris remembered from FFX, having the look of a pirate.

"What is it?" the Fayth sounded impatient.

"PIRATE!!" Beth yelled from the background.

"Can I acquire Ixion?" Chris tried to keep his answer short and sweet.

"Why?"

"If I say that I'm doing it to defeat Biggs will you lemme get the Aeon?"

"Why do you wish to leave so quickly...?" the Fayth was taunting him now.

"Because we're on the run from the law!! Just let us go! And before you ask! I've got Ifrit and Shiva!!" Chris was beginning to get impatient.

"Fine..." the Fayth flew through him, and Chris fell to his knees.

George and Beth ran to him. He could feel the pressure of 3 Aeon's burning inside him. Chris then felt another vision. This time... Different, but the same. It was a long plain, filled with Lightning clouds and mist. Thunder was crashing every other second. It was the Thunder Plains.

After the vision had been complete, Chris stood up, "C'mon... Let's get out of here before Biggs arrives..."

The three were now running through Thunderbolt trying to get to the Firefly as soon as possible. They stopped running every now and then to catch their breath, but they made sure they could keep the same pace.

Once entering the Firefly, they turned the invisible coat on, pulled out the anchor and set off.

"Where now?" Beth switched on the auto-pilot.

"We just have to wait before the treasure-an-ator locates another Fayth..." Chris re-tuned the treasure-an-ator just to make sure that it was still only looking for Fayth's. It was already preset like that.

*

After a half hour of waiting the treasure-an-ator found another Fayth. This time in Tokyo. Non of them had a clue of what it was going to be. Not even the FF experts knew. They landed in the city center, but no-one noticed surprisingly. But it might have something to do with the exceeded technology of their time.

The locater wasn't working, probably because of all the technological equipment that was bleeping all around Tokyo.

"So which directions should we go in?" George looked all around.

"I reckon... George should go North... Beth should go South-West... And I'll go South-East... Keep your intercom switched on in case you find the Fayth, or the locater starts working again..." the group separated.

**Beth's Side of the Story**

She was looking up at all the buildings, not even looking in front of her. The tall buildings were making her dizzy, so she pulled her head down and crashed into someone. She automatically bent down and said, "Good god! I'm so sorry!"

"Neh, it's fine!" a young Japanese schoolgirl speaking perfect English with no accent was bending down picking up her books, "I cant get used to the buildings... So I end up with my head tilted upwards..." she laughed.

The two girls picked themselves up along with some of the Japanese girls books.

"Aren't you...?" the Japanese girl looked intrigued.

"Wh-who?" Beth began worrying over if the Japanese girl knew her or not.

"Beth... That pirate girl!" she whispered.

"... I'm Beth! What's your name?" she held her hand out as a gesture of friendship.

"My name's Kiyoko!" Kiyoko finished the handshake, "So why are you here?"

"We're looking for a Fayth!"

"Final Fantasy?" Kiyoko lowered her arm feeling confused.

"Yeah... Apparently the Aeon's exist..."

"I find that hard to believe!" Kiyoko laughed.

"Yeah, I did too! But it's true!"

"Oh cool!"

"So... How are you Japanese but you speak in a full on English accent?"

"Well my parents are both Japanese, but I was born in England. My parents never bothered teaching me Japanese. But we moved here anyway!"

"I love Japanese people!"

"Me too! But I hate Sushi..."

"Ugh, me too! I like Tuna though!"

"Me too! Wow we have so much in common! That's just..."

"Weird..." the two of them finished together, "Oh that was-! But it... We have so much in common!" they were repeating each other at the same time.

Beth looked at her watch, "Ugh... Sorry, I have to get going... Gotta look for the Fayth and everything..."

"Oh no! It was my fault... I kept you talking..." Kiyoko looked at a close-by clock, "Can I go with you? I've got 2 hours to spare..."

"Erm... Well yeah! Sure! I'm sure there's no problem!" Beth smiled brightly with her eyes closed.

The two set off down a long passage looking for a Temple of some kind. Kiyoko still didn't know the area, she only knew the way to get to school and back. Tokyo was very complex, and very high tech. Everything was electrical and saying, 'Konichiwa'. Beth felt intimidated by all the people looking at her. Most of the citizens probably knew who Beth was, and half of them had probably called the police and Biggs was on the way. Although that's what Beth was thinking.

After wandering around for at least and hour, the two were completely lost. They decided to ask a nearby shop keeper 'Where the hell they were.' as Beth said to Kiyoko.

"Excuse me?" Beth was speaking slowly, thinking that it might be easier for the shopkeeper to understand her.

"Yes! How may I help you two!" it was a sushi salesman, he could speak perfect English obviously for tourism reasons, but still had a Japanese accent. Mixed with a bit of American for some reason.

"Which way to the closest Temple?" Kiyoko asked.

"Are you Jewish? Because the closest Temple is a synagogue..."

"Okay! Which way is it?" Beth cheered and high fived Kiyoko.

"It's about... a mile..." the shopkeeper reached out of his stand, and pointed to the right of him, "A mile that way..."

"Another mile?" Beth and Kiyoko looked in the direction of the finger.

"Sorry! That's the closest one!" the shopkeeper pulled himself back into his stall and waved the girls off.

*

The girls stopped at the front of the synagogue worried whether they should go in or not. Beth thought about the consequences of her actions unlike Chris, who bursts in through front doors not caring less.

After a lot of thought and consideration, the two girls pushed open the door, as the entire Temple turned their head to look at them. It was a Torah session, the priest wasn't impressed and neither were the prayers.

"Are we disturbing anything?" Beth asked.

"I've got the Fayth! It's definitely Yojimbo!!" Chris blurted through the intercom.

"Where was it?" Beth ran out the Temple and Kiyoko followed.

"... I don't really know..."

"Where should we meet up?" you could tell by the way George was talking that he was flustered.

"... How about we head back the way we came! It shouldn't be too hard! Should it?" Chris blurted out the first thing that came into his head.

"No... Let's meet up at that Tokyo tower place... UGH!" George sounded like he had just landed from somewhere.

"Are you okay, George?" Beth began walking for the Tokyo tower, with Kiyoko following.

"I'm just trying to lose Biggs..."

"BIGGS IS IN TOKYO?!" Chris and Beth both screamed into the intercom.

"Yeah... But he found me first, good thing I can lose people easy... I'll be at the meeting area before too long..."

"One rule guys... Make sure no-one follows you..." Chris stopped the connection of the intercom, as did George, followed by Beth.

"Sorry Kiyoko..." Beth turned around to face her friend, "We're meeting up somewhere and we cant have anyone following us..."

"No problem! I need to get back home anyway! I think it'll take me half an hour from here..."

"I thought you didn't know where we were going...?"

"Yes and no... I started to recognize the area when we reached the synagogue..."

Kiyoko and Beth said their goodbyes and headed into different directions. Beth now felt alone. In Japan. She could talk to the other pirates, but the recent intercom had given risk to their location, and where they were going.

"Good luck to you dear!" the shopkeeper Kiyoko and Beth had talked to earlier, yelled from his stand.

Beth turned her head to the shopkeeper while slowing down her pace, "Tha-Thank you?" Beth felt disturbed by the sudden interest the shopkeeper had taken in her, she then continued to the Tokyo tower.

*

"Che... .n. ...ckers! .uys ..e. h...! I'. .t t.. t..n plaza!" only every other word could be heard over intercom, but you could tell where Chris was going. He wanted Beth and George to meet him at the town plaza.

"Are you sure we should meet him at the town plaza?" Beth had found George and now was following him.

"I've known Chris for longer than you have, I should know what he's thinking..."

"Where's Chris?" Biggs could be heard from behind them.

The two turned around to face Biggs, "We don't know..."

"I've heard that you're gonna meet him somewhere...?"

"You go left I go right..." Beth whispered to George.

"On Three... One... Two... THREE!" George and Beth ran behind them in to different directions.

Biggs had no choice but to pick one, he had come to Tokyo by himself and had no consent from higher up in America.

Beth was now wandering all over Tokyo, again. She had gotten lost. A large crowd was gathering around a particular area. Beth decided to see what it was, she climbed on top of a bin to see over the crowd.

"Is that...?" Beth squinted to see who it was.

"Kiyoko please! Don't jump!!" a woman called out from the crowd.

Beth could just see a gun and a hand aiming at Kiyoko. Beth began to feel worried for Kiyoko. The gun was fired, and Kiyoko fell. Chris ran to the edge of the building with the same gun. Beth couldn't believe it, but it was true. Chris had shot someone.


	8. Cheese and Crackers!

**George's side of the story**

After George left the group by themselves, he was now jogging through the city. But it was a calm jog. He didn't feel worried what the other citizens thought of him, and he didn't wonder what they were doing, or what they were talking about.

He didn't feel he should ask for directions, because he didn't want to give out any personal information. Luckily he was near an map board, thing. So he could tell what he was near, and see if there was a church nearby. There wasn't.

"Ohh..." George sighed in disappointment.

"George!" Biggs caught George's attention, "Where's Chris?"

"Well I don't know do I?" George laughed.

"Don't play with me George! I know you know where he is!" Biggs began stepping closer to George.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" George unsheathed his shotguns.

"ANIMA!" Biggs began to summon.

"Oh dear..." George watched as the summoning spheres began to surround Biggs.

The Japanese citizens began to run and scream as the anchor ejected from the sky and down to the ground. Pulling out Anima. Some die hard FF fans were watching the event, even though George told them to run. Eventually George gave up on the rest and ran for it.

"OBLIVION!" Biggs commanded Anima to use the deadliest move that was known.

Red spots kept opening from under George. He made sure that she wasn't going to catch him in her overdrive. The escape attempt that George pulled off succeeded, but now Anima was casting level three spells that she new and Pain. Anima could see over the tall buildings, so she was able to cast Pain and almost hit George continuously. Luckily George was quick, but Biggs began chasing him down.

George climbed up a close by building up a drain pipe, and onto another one. Biggs followed him over the set of buildings, and over an impossible jump.

"I've got the Fayth! It's definitely Yojimbo!" Chris blurted through the intercom.

"Where was it?" Beth panted a bit, like she was running.

"I don't really know..." Chris was being helpful, George thought that he could find Chris, he was heading in the direction where he might be able to find him.

"Where should we meet up?" he again jumped over another building. He was beginning to loose Biggs. Which was great, that means he could meet up with the rest of the gang without being caught by the FBI.

"... How about we head back the way we came! It shouldn't be too hard should it?" sounded like Chris blurted out the first things that came into his head, like usual.

"No... Let's meet up at the Tokyo tower place... UGH!" George jumped down off a building and into a dumpster. A nice cushioning for a long drop down.

"Are you okay, George?" Beth sounded calm, of course, George just felt jealous.

"I'm just trying to lose Biggs..." another building was passed and Anima was out of sight.

"BIGGS IS IN TOKYO?!" Chris and Beth both screamed into the intercom causing George to flinch. Then turn down an alleyway, and into a large crowd. He had finally lost Biggs. But it seemed like Biggs had found something else.

"Yeah... But he found me first, good thing I can lose people easy... I'll be at the meeting area before too long..."

"One rule guys... Make sure no-one follows you..." Chris finished his sentence, and cut the intercom. Followed by George. At this point George had slowed down to a gentle walk.

'Why did Biggs suddenly leave?' George continually thought. It was an intriguing question though. Biggs must've seen something interesting, but he couldn't say what it was. He never liked giving an automatic answer to any question. He just felt like it wouldn't be right. And he enjoyed being right.

After pushing himself out of the crowd he finally reached the Tokyo Tower, where Beth was the first one waiting. She told him of the new friend that she met, and how they were exactly alike.

"What? You met a friend?" George seemed worried.

"Yeah! Isn't it great? I haven't had a friend apart from you guys since I left to become a Pirate!" Beth turned away from George and looked at the view from the Tokyo Tower.

"Beth!" George pressed his hand on Beth's shoulder and tried to turn her, "If you have any contact with anyone else apart from us. Then you'll never know what Biggs might do to them! The Don alone might not survive!"

"Che... .n. ...ckers! .uys ..e. h...! I'. .t t.. t..n plaza!" only every other word could be heard over intercom, but you could tell where Chris was going. He wanted Beth and George to meet him at the town plaza.

George began walking towards the town plaza and Beth was following him like team mates should do.

"Are you sure we should meet him at the town plaza?" she was starting to annoy George a bit.

"I've known Chris for longer than you have, I should know what he's thinking..."

"Where's Chris?" Biggs could be heard from behind them.

The two turned around to face Biggs, "We don't know..."

"I've heard that you're gonna meet him somewhere...?"

"You go left I go right..." Beth whispered to George.

"On Three... One... Two... THREE!" George and Beth ran behind them in to different directions.

Biggs had no choice but to pick one, he had come to Tokyo with no consent from the higher up in America. He chose George, again.

George again tried to lose Biggs, by running into a crowd he noticed on a main road to the right of him. George ran to the middle of the crowd making it seem like he'd ran into the building, so Biggs had ran inside. Chris ran after Biggs, so George followed Chris encase he needed help.

George ran slowly upstairs, while Chris could run at top speed, faster than he could run normally.

"Please! Don't shoot!" George stopped to hear the cry of a girl, and to catch his breath.

Before George could get to the top of the stairs he heard a gunshot, and a fall. When he was on the roof, Chris was looking over the edge with a shotgun. Chris turned with a look of sorrow over his face.

"Who was that...?" George stepped closer looking at him in disgust.

"I... I don't know..."

*

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Beth was screaming inside the Firefly. The group had set the ship to auto-pilot, and were circling over Asia with the invisible coat on.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Chris was defending himself.

"We both saw you Chris!" George was leaning in his usual spot near the bathroom door.

"Can you just listen! Please hear me out..."

**Chris' side of the Story**

Chris was filled with joy over what he was doing. He loved hunting Fayth's down, and this time he had no idea which one it was. So he was extra looking forward to knowing what it was going to be!

A toy shop caught the corner of his eye. They were having a closing down sale and a toy shotgun was being given away for free if someone could guess where the family who owned the shop was moving to. The sign was in English, and in Japanese.

Chris gave it a go, and guessed Ohio. He was right and got the gun as a prize, and for an extra present he was given a compass. And directions to the closest temple. Which wasn't far at all. He picked the right direction to travel in.

When he found the temple, he barged straight in like usual. Nothing was going on, no functions, no events, just an empty temple with the priest sitting on one of the front seats, reading the bible.

"Hey? Mr. Priest dude?" Chris walked up to the front of the temple, towards the Priest who put his book down.

"What is it, my child?" he looked towards Chris.

"Do you know where a statue is?" Chris looked all around.

"There are statues all over the temple!" the priest laughed and gestured to all the statues all around the church.

"Well... What about a statue looks like somethings watching you?" Chris sat down next to the priest.

"That was taken to a close by cave! It wasn't aloud to stay in this temple... Worshiping statues is unholy..."

"Yeah, thought as much... Where is the statue?"

"Why do you have such an interest in the statue...?"

"It's no religion issues... I just do..."

"It's in a cave a bit south of here..."

*

Chris had finally found the cave, and was now exploring inside. It reminded him of the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. But only slightly. There were no monster suddenly spawning, but it was creepy. It was like all the way through the cave, there was something watching him.

The tunnel seemed never ending, and there was a constant moan coming from deep within the cave. Eventually there was a dead end, which wasn't really an end, there was a teleport pad. Chris stepped on the pad which teleported him to a strange circular room, which had the Fayth of Yojimbo hanging in the middle.

Chris turned on the intercom, "I've got the Fayth! It's definitely Yojimbo!"

*

Chris worked himself back out the cavern, and into Tokyo. He walked down the main street, of Tokyo to the Tokyo Tower. He was almost half way there before he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"So Chris!" Chris heard the voice of Biggs and turned in slight horror, "I've finally found you!" Biggs aimed a gun at the pirate.

"Hello Biggs..." Chris withdrew his pole.

"Are you ready to feel the wrath of my, Aeon?"

"Anima. Heard George outsmarted you! Laughable really! You were outsmarted by a 14 year old!"

"Aeon of the Dark..." Biggs summoned Anima, and she screeched into the sky.

"Aeon of the Dark? Really Biggs you shouldn't try!"

"Aren't you gonna run? You wont be able to survive against her Pain!" Biggs laughed as he gestured to Anima.

"Well I know that I'll explode! But, I have a secret weapon!" he began to summon his new Aeon, and was happy to see Yojimbo's dog. Chris gave it a pat on the head before the two Aeon's engaged in battle, "Say hello to Yojimbo! He is able to defeat ANY monster at my command!"

"Oh dear..."

"OH YEAH!" Chris leaned back to Yojimbo and began to whisper, "If I ask you politely will you listen?" Yojimbo shook his head, "Didn't think so... Sorry to leave you like this... But... GOTTA GO!" Chris ran for it.

"ANIMA! USE PAIN!" Biggs ran after Chris.

Chris was luckily just fast enough to avoid the Pain attacks, but they kept getting closer each time. Chris turned on the intercom, which only just worked because of the static that was caused by the Pain.

"Cheese and crackers! Guys meet me at the town plaza!" Chris could tell that the connection was going.

He skidded around a corner into a big crowd, but it was expected for Japan. Biggs had lost him and seemed to have found another target.

*

A while later Chris noticed Biggs going into a building. He seemed to be following a young Japanese girl, or at least that's what Chris thought.

At the top of the staircase, Chris saw Biggs holding a gun identical to the one Chris had won earlier. But Biggs gun was real.

"PLEASE! DON'T SHOOT!" the girl pleaded to Biggs.

"Biggs! What exactly are you doing?"

"She has a connection with you! She needs to be eliminated!" Biggs began twitching.

"Then what about us?" Chris was stepping slowly closer.

"You are lucky! You can get away!"

"What's going on? Who are you two?" the girl was panicking.

"Don't worry... Everything is gonna be alright..."

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Biggs shot the girl and she fell backwards down the 10 story building. Biggs ran to the right and jumped over to the next building and was hidden. Chris took no notice of Biggs and ran straight for the edge.

At that point George had made up to the top of the stairwell behind Chris, as he turned to face him.

"Who was that...?" George looked at him in disgust.

"I... I don't know..."

**Kiyoko's last thought**

"Why? What's going on? What did I do wrong? Was it because I met Beth? Was it that shopkeeper? What should I think last? My family? My friends? No... Beth... I forgive you..."


	9. Can I sit next to the window?

Chris had slowly convinced the group that he was innocent, and it was Biggs who had shot Kiyoko. He showed them the toy gun that he had won earlier.

"So... you really didn't shoot her?" Beth turned to face the wind screen.

"No! I promise I didn't..."

"You like to keep your promises..." she was right, Chris didn't like to break promises, unless he forgot them. Which wasn't very often, because he always promised short term things.

*

A bit later George was on the Firefly's on board computer searching for Biggs. They didn't know his first name so all they got on Google was Final Fantasy results of Biggs being from VI and VII and so on.

Chris left Beth in charge of the treasure-an-ator, while he helped George hack into the FBI website, to find the registration list. Biggs was easy to find, just search Lieutenant Biggs and you have his name. Oddly enough, to make things even more Final Fantasy, his first name was Cid.

"Is there any reason why you're searching for Biggs?" Beth turned the passenger seat.

"To see if he has any allergies or weakness'..." Chris scrolled down on the Apple desktop, "Ooh... He appears to have a daughter..."

"You're not gonna hold her hostage, are you?" Beth and George both felt worried as Chris smiled evilly.

"No! We're just gonna convince her that her dads ebil!" Chris always felt obliged to use a different way of speaking. Usually taken off spelling mistakes, "Well... George at least..."

"Why? What can I do?" George leaned back on the seat.

"You can go undercover as a student in the school! Then... somehow... You'll become friends with..." he glanced on the screen, "Rusty... And convince her that her dads evil!"

"Are you sure it'll be that easy?"

"No... That's why me and Beth will back you up!" Chris' evil smile turned to a normal one.

"So where is the school?" Beth sat next to Chris.

Chris scrolled down some more until it showed his home town of Sydney, "I think she may be in the Sydney High School... Or whatever..."

"East Sydney Community High School..." George looked closer to the screen.

"How'd yer get to that conclusion?" Chris looked close at the screen with him.

"It says it just there..." Beth pointed close at the screen under where it said, 'Families schooling privileges.'

"Oh..." Chris walked up to the cockpit, sat in the drivers seat, and set co-ordinates for the East Sydney Community High School. Beth began hacking into the system, the way Chris had taught her, and was now adding herself, Chris, and George into the school's system, so they were entering as new students.

"Make sure not to have us in the same class all the time..." Chris stepped up to the cockpit and set off the East Sydney Community High School.

*

"It feels really weird being back at school..." Chris and the gang had just entered the school and were just about to be given a time table of classes.

"Thank you." Beth thanked the receptionist as she gave them the time table for their classes.

"So I'm definitely in every class with Rusty, right?" George checked his time table, he had Maths first.

"You should be... I made sure that you are though..." Beth looked at her time table, she had Maths as well.

"Ohh... Chemistry..." Chris looked at his time table.

"I thought you liked Chemistry?" George began to turn to his classroom, as did Beth.

"Yeah! But only if I have my book with me! Which I don't..."

*

George entered his class feeling uncomfortable like any new student would do. But he also had a mission, and wasn't the most greatest actor. He was better at beat-boxing.

"Okay class! This is our new student! His name is George!" the teacher seemed really nice, for a Maths teacher anyway.

The teacher looked up to him, he was at least a good 2 feet above her.

"Thank you, miss..." he noticed a seat next to Rusty near a window. He had to sit next to her so he needed to think of something quick, "Can I sit next to the window?"

"You can sit wherever you want!"

George sat next to Rusty.

"Hi! I'm Rusty!" it was like talking to Goo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, "It's great to have you at this school! I've been here for three years! I lived in the US before coming to Sydney, so I have a bit of an accent anyway!"

George couldn't get a word in and was scared of her everything that she said.

"So what's your name? I bet it's something English like Charles! Lol! So what's your name? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"My name's George..." he was still scared of Rusty.

"It's nice that you two are giving conversation! But you have to pay attention! Or I'll be forced to move you!"

"Sorry miss..."

*

After class George had got away quickly, he didn't really want to talk to Rusty. She scared him. And the incessant talking could drive anyone mad.

"Hi George!" Rusty stepped up to George from behind, "Sorry I got you into trouble in class... I don't know what they're talking about, but people say that I talk too much! Funny isn't it!"

"Yeah! Real funny!" George pretended to laugh.

"So what class have you got next?"

"French..."

"Wow! That's weird you've got the same subject as me! What teacher have you got?"

"I don't really know... But I have a feeling that I'm in the same class as you..." George walked downstairs to the languages corridor.

*

During lunchtime, George couldn't find Chris or Beth anywhere. He tried to sit somewhere desolate so he couldn't be seen by the scary freaky-ness that was Rusty Biggs. But it was no use, Rusty found him before he could even get a seat.

"So George! Why did you even get transferred to this school? I mean, you've come from the other side of the planet! England's miles away!! Is it fun? I mean, you never get snow! Although we never get snow either! But you should do because you're more north than we are south! We're closer to the equator! It's funny really! Because of that gulf stream you never get snow! But if Canada was still a glacier and it melted and the water from the glacier poured into the Atlantic Ocean then England would freeze! So maybe it's better if the gulf stream was still running for England's sake, but it means no snow fun unless you go skiing..." the two sat down in a seat. George was amazed by how much Rusty could fit in a minute, "So what class have you got next? I bet it's the same as mine! I mean, talk about weird! All morning you have the same class' as me! It's like you're stalking me! You better not be!" she smiled and paused.

"I-" George tried to get at least a set of words in.

"Do you have any family?"

"Yeah..."

"Can I visit them sometime?"

"Rusty I gotta go!" George stood up in a rush.

"Can I come with?"

"Sorry... But... No..."

"Okay! Make sure you're back for 5th period!" Rusty waved him off.

*

George climbed into the Firefly where Chris and Beth were half way through a strange yelling conversation. Chris was sitting on the sofa, and Beth was pacing up and down the ship.

"I cant believe you! One day! ONE DAY! And you're already suspended!" George could hear Beth yelling from the Anchor.

"You know that I don't like authority ever since we became Pirate's!"

"Well how do you think I feel about it?" Beth yelled back at Chris.

"What's going on?" George popped his head into the ship.

"Chris got a suspension today!" Beth answered briefly before turning back to Chris in anger.

"You're acting like my mom!"

"Well maybe I have to if I wanna control you!" afterwards, Beth realized this was a bad sentence, but by then it was too late.

"You want to control me?"

"STOP ARGUING! You're supposed to be going out! And if you broke up wouldn't it make the Pirating a bit difficult..."

"Sorry I got a suspension on the first day..." Chris apologized.

"Sorry that I yelled at you without giving you a chance..."

"Well... At least I can stay back here in the Firefly, and keep an eye out to see if Cid'll come."

"Yeah I guess..."

*

George was in school early, sneaking around in the permanent records room, looking for Rusty's. Eventually he found her, but then realized that he was in the principals office.

"Sorry I'm late Dorris! I was stuck in traffic for over an hour!" the principals voice began booming down the hallway and into the office.

"Shita..." one of the words that George learned in Tokyo.

George began to panic. He ran all over the room making sure that everything was as it was when he entered. Then hid behind the door. The principal came in with a file in hand, he closed the door without looking and sat in his seat behind the desk, so he was facing the closed door and George.

"Dorris..." he looked up, "... I didn't know we had a new feature...?" luckily he was short sighted.

"What is it, Jim?" Dorris poked her head in the door.

"Can you take this ornament, behind the door, down to the loading dock? It's scaring me..."

Dorris had trouble picking up George and taking him downstairs. She had a bit of help from Jim, but it was an amazement for George how neither of them noticed that he wasn't a statue. But he had to stay as still as he could.

"This thing is really heavy! Who bought it?" Jim dropped the still George down.

"I dunno!" Dorris dropped George's head on the floor, "Oops! Oh well... It didn't break..." the two left for the office.

As soon as they were out of sight George held his head in pain going, "AHH!" he sat upright and sneaked back into the school.

Rusty just began walking in with a black eye.

"Rusty? What happened?" George ran to her worried.

"Can you keep a secret?" she was talking really slowly for what George was used to.

"Yeah sure... I'm glad you can trust me."

"My dad beat me up last night... This..." she pointed at the black eye, "Was him pushing me into the ornamental cupboard we have in the living room."

"Why did he beat you up?"

"He knows you're a pirate... George... George the insider..."

"Did he say anything about the Aeon's?"

"He was ranting and raving..." she started to cry.

"Don't cry Rusty!" George hugged Rusty to calm her down.

"George... I wanna go with you! I don't want to stay with my dad anymore!"

"What about your mom?"

"She left 2 weeks ago, to England."

"Well... The reason we came here, was to save you from your dad..." it wasn't the real answer, but it was best that should have been said.

"They wont mind?" she looked up at George.

"Not at all..."

'GEORGE! There's another Aeon! I think this one might be able to beat Anima!' Chris yelled in excitement through the intercom.

"Which one is it?"

'The Magus Sisters!'

"That's great! They'll listen to us much easier than Yojimbo! Why didn't we realize this sooner?"

'I have no idea...'


	10. Say PLEASE!

Chris and Beth were in the Firefly making out. George and Rusty just climbed into the ship when they stopped to take a breather.

"Glad you're back together." George gave Rusty a hand up.

"I don't think we ever got upset with each other... We were just tired..." Chris stood up to see who George was reaching for.

"You had your monthly snoring session last night... Ugh, couldn't sleep AT ALL!" Beth slid over a bit, closer to the sink.

"Hey Chris! Hey Beth!" Rusty waved to the group as she climbed fully in the ship.

"What's Rusty doing here?" Chris' face darkened as she caught sight of her.

"Cid beat her up. She wanted to leave." George whispered to Chris, he thought it might have been better if he didn't remind Rusty.

"Oh! Well that's okay then!" Chris turned and reached into the fridge. He took out an icepack, and handed it to Rusty, "Here, put this on your eye."

Rusty happily took it and placed it on her eye, which she found relaxing. So she slumped on the sofa, as Beth sat in the passenger seat next to Chris in the cockpit. George closed the hatch and lifted the lever pulling up the anchor.

The locater pointed out the direction of the Magus Sisters. It was placed inside the Ayers Rock. But no-one knew where. They aloud the Firefly to hover over it for a while before deciding to do something about it.

"IXION!" Chris summoned Ixion to land on the top of the rock. He commanded him to stomp around the rock pushing away some of the dust, "TRY USING AEROSPARK IXION!"

The Aeon used the ability and pushed away a lot of the dust revealing a small piece of a top of a dome.

"Dismiss..." Chris stared down and jumped.

"Chris! Where are you going?" George looked down as Chris landed.

"It's the Fayth!" Chris looked back up to George who was looking out, it looked just like a hole in the middle of the sky, no-one could ever get used to it.

"So the whole thing is the Fayth?" Rusty yelled down almost hanging out the Firefly.

"Pretty much!" Chris took off his shirt and dusted around, this experiment gave him sun-burn.

*

"Why did I bother doing that?" Chris slipped on his shirt in a bit pain.

"Anything for the Aeon's, right?" George laughed.

"True! And it was!" Chris smiled in a bit of pain.

Three Fayth's emerged out of the statue. Cindy, Mindy, and Sandy. A medium height woman, who looked a bit overweight. The second one standing in front was the tallest and looked as though she was the oldest of the three. The last was on the right, almost hiding behind Mindy. Sandy had always looked the cutest of the trio.

"It has been a while..." Mindy folded her arms.

"I was starting to wonder whether we'd see the light of day again!" complained Cindy.

"Although it's hotter than usual. And a lot more sun. More than there should be at least..." Sandy seemed like the one that was more concerned for the environment above all else.

"So, have you come for us? Are you going to save Anima?" Mindy started the proper conversation.

"Yes! Anima!" Cindy began to look more intimidating.

"Are you truly going to save Anima?" Sandy patted her knees, probably trying to get some dust off.

"If I were to have you then, I would have more of a chance against Anima, than would I with my other Aeon's. I really wanna save her. And I really wanna get Cid. For what he did to Dory and Kiyoko... And to Rusty." Chris gave a lecture of why he wanted to do this.

"What's..." Mindy began.

"...the..." Cindy continued.

"...magic..." Sandy continued further.

"WORD?!" the three of them burst out.

"...Please..." Chris felt moderately scared. It's as if they could read each other's mind.

"Sounds good enough to me..." the three agreed.

"CINDY!" Cindy flew through Chris.

"MINDY!" Mindy flew through Chris.

"SANDY!" Sandy flew through Chris.

"Shit..." he staggered over in pain, "That was a lot of Aeon's at once..."

Beth and George went over to help him. Rusty was just in the background, baffled. It was one of the most strangest spectacles she had ever witnessed. She knew that Aeon's existed within FFX. But not in real life! And at the Ayers Rock! She had always wondered why it's there.

"Y'know, since the Ayers Rock is only red because of volcanic activity, you'd expect Ifrit to be here." Beth lifted Chris upright along with the help of George.

"Yeah well... Lemme go... I can stand... I'll get back into the Firefly with Ifrit's help. IFRIT!" Chris found it difficult to do anything at the moment, but still found enough strength to speak. Though how hard it was.

*

Chris was resting on the sofa, while he had the ice-pack – given to Rusty – resting on his head. Most of the ice had melted by now. It had been over an hour and the Firefly was flying invisibly over the Atlantic Ocean, nearer the equator than anywhere else.

"Has the treasure-an-ator found another Fayth yet?" Rusty complained while carefully looking out the hatch.

"It bleeps when it located the next Fayth." Beth was resting on her arms and looked out the wind-screen.

"Y'know what I wonder?" Chris sat upright taking the ice-pack off his head. It was only there because he was overheating over the heat. Chris didn't cope well in heat.

"What?" George was the first to intervene.

"What the next Aeon'll be!" Chris raised a good question, "But y'know what else?"

"What?" Beth was the first to intervene this time.

"Our Aeon adventure has almost finished. All we have now is, Valefor, Bahamut, and Anima. And you never know. Getting the last of our Aeon's might actually mean that we'll stop Cid. And... It might be the end of our Pirate adventure. We'd have nothing else to do." Chris looked at his feet.

"I cant believe that..." Rusty laughed, "You'll never run out of ideas! If you're as imaginative as you say you are! Then it'll be no problem! Just beat my dad, and everything'll be back to normal!"

"I find it amazing that you are able to talk about your dad like that!" Chris wasn't really prepared for the sentence Rusty had just spoke.

"I don't wanna think about my father... Being my father. He's just Cid now. Alright?" Rusty pulled her now flushed head out of the hatch, and closed it.

"Why have you suddenly changed your mood?" George called from the toilet as it flushed.

"I only acted insane so people wouldn't think there's anything wrong. But it just pushed me away from anyone else. In the end, the only friends I got was you guys. But that's only because I let all my fear go. Thank you." Rusty finished her sentence.

"Aww!" Beth hugged Rusty, "That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

"HEY! What about what I said on Valentine's Day!" Chris propped himself upright.

"While we were almost gonna be killed..." Beth let go of Rusty as Rusty turned and smiled at Chris.

"Oh yeah!" Chris fell back down again, "That was a great Valentine's Day...! Which I could relive it."

The treasure-an-ator began bleeping. Chris propelled upright, the treasure-an-ator flashed an enlarged bird.

"Valefor..." Chris typed on the screen of the locater and switched off the auto-pilot, "Looks like a mountain in Niger." Chris zoomed in on the map, "I can see it..."

"Where...?" Beth and Rusty looked over Chris' shoulder's as he studied the locater.

"Just there..." Chris pointed at a set of pixel's which upon closer inspection, was the Fayth of Valefor.

*

The group made sure that they landed the Firefly at the summit. That way it would be easy to find the Fayth. It was on the summit anyway.

"Pirate Chris, and cohorts." an agent was behind the group.

"WE HAVE NAMES!" Beth turned around and spotted the Private, "Good god..."

"What is it? Is it Cid?" George turned to spot someone he never expected to see.

"Who is it? It's not Cid is it?" Chris turned with Rusty, "HOLY SWEET JESUS?! Dad?" Chris lifted his arm.

"That's Private Burkill to you." Chris' dad approached him.

"Chris... What's up with you!" Beth began to unsheathe her rapier.

"As I said, that's Private Burkill..." he refused to say anything else, and keeping the same expression.

"Dad... How could you... I thought you wanted to travel the planet..." Chris was beginning to tear up.

"Lieutenant Biggs hired me when he found that I was related to you." Chris' dad began to close in further.

"Fine then... Betray me. Betray your own son. At least George's mom supported him." Chris took out his pole, "Are you ready, Rusty?"

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Chris?" Rusty was luckily a black belt in Teak Won Do.

"Rusty Biggs? It is truly an honor!" Chris bowed.

"I've never heard of you." Rusty wasn't impressed with Chris' performance.

Notice the confusion of the following paragraph. Because, Chris' dad is also called Chris. So.

Chris' dad launched himself towards his son. Chris easily blocked the move, his dad was only fighting with his fists. He decided to head for Beth, and then George. They both avoided the techniques easily. But oddly enough, Chris' dad didn't hit Rusty, at all.

"Why is that, Private Burkill?" Chris panted.

"My mission was to collect Miss Biggs." he jumped back avoiding Beth's launch, "I have to say you are good fighters! But not good enough for me."

"I cant say the same..." Chris stood himself upright once more.

Rusty launched herself towards the Private and kicked him in a few uncomfortable places. But because of the protection, the Private felt fairly safe. Cid had warned him of the resistance that Rusty would have put up.

"Rusty Biggs..." the Private grabbed Rusty by her hand behind her back, twisted her arm in an arm lock and forced Rusty to the ground.

"Leave her alone Private!" Chris began to enclose in on his dad.

"Don't move any closer!" he took out a gun and aimed at Rusty's head.

"Oh my god..." Rusty squeaked.

"You wont shoot her..." Chris smiled, "She's the one you want to protect. The one you came to save. And I know something that you'll not be able to beat, and you know what it is. Or at least. You should do!"

"Nothing could beat me."

"Okay! What ever! MAGUS SISTERS!" Chris summoned the Cindy, Mindy and Sandy, "Afraid now?"

"Unfortunately, no!" the Private laughed.

"COMBINE POWERS!" Chris yelled pointing out to the Private. Nothing happened, "Hmm?" Chris looked towards Mindy. She shook her head, "Oh man..." he lowered his arm, "Do what yer want..."

Cindy cast Auto-Life on Mindy, Sandy cast Reflect on Cindy and Mindy used Razzia, causing the Private to fall backwards and almost off the mountain. But Chris caught his hand, "We don't want any deaths, do we now!"

"Why did you save me? I'm the enemy!" the Private jumped upwards.

"Enemy or no! You're still my dad!" Chris watched him jump over his head, and right in the middle of the Magus Sisters.

"Shit..." the Private looked at the three as all – but Sandy – looked down on them.

"Cindy, use Passado." the group refused to obey, "DO WHAT YER WANT!" Chris flung his hands up as Sandy cast Flare on Cindy, Cindy used Passado, and Mindy cast Firaga on Cindy. The two spells Reflected off Cindy and exploded on the Private, "That was powerful..."

The Private jumped up again and launched himself straight on top of Chris, he withdrew a sword and enclosed it on Chris' neck.

"Stay still and this wont hurt!" the Private had an insane look in his eyes.

"Fine then! Kill me! KILL YOUR OWN SON!"


	11. TO THE FAYTH!

"I will! Don't threaten me Pirate!" the Privates eyes began to look normal again.

"Then go ahead..." Chris spoke the sentence slowly.

"CHRIS!" Rusty began to run towards the fallen friend, but Beth and George stopped her, "What're you doing?"

"Let him sort it out..." George stood still staring vaguely at the small conversation.

There was a long silence following what George murmured. Through the silence the Private began to loosen his grip and Chris could push him off and could pull himself upright. The Private turned over and faced Rusty, then sobbed into his arms. Chris comforted him during his sobbing.

"Don't worry dad... Everything'll be alright..."

*

The five were now sitting on the side of the mountain with their legs hanging down talking about what, why, and when.

"What did my dad do when I ran away?" Rusty asked the Private.

"First he went around and searched with some of his elite guards in areas where you'd last been spotted. Then he found out where an unactivated Fayth was and set me here." Chris' dad explained.

"How is he finding out about the unactivated Fayth's?" Chris looked over to his father to ask him directly.

"I never found out. I was never aloud to go into the Pentagon." he leaned forward slightly, but still being careful not to fall.

"Strange how you work for the FBI and you weren't aloud to their main head-quarters..." Beth looked up to the strange set of clouds.

Chris' dad stood up, "I don't care any more..." he withdrew his badge from his interior pocket, "Sorry Ceej..." he threw the badge into the distance and it fell down the mountain.

"Thanks dad... That means a lot to me..." Chris stood up next to his dad, "What've you been doing during you travels?" he noticed his dads slimmed figure.

"I did a lot of exercising in China... But something was weird. There was a lot of commotion over this Church in Beijing." he watched the rest of the group stand up.

"BAHAMUT!" George and Chris screeched out pointing at each other, "But we have to go get Valefor first!" Chris started running up the mountain. He seemed really happy. But he had found his dad again after 6 months of not seeing him.

*

By the time Beth, Rusty and Chris' dad had made their way up to the top of the mountain, Chris had already called the Fayth. Which was the entity of a small Hawaiian girl. Maybe around the age of Seven.

"You're really young to be a Fayth..." George looked upon the Fayth as she walked up to Chris.

"I'm old enough to be chosen by Yevon..." she stopped in front of the summoner and bent down to his level, "Are you the one who will save us all? Save us from our prisons of stone?"

"If you mean that I'm going to beat Biggs and save Anima, then yeah! Sure..." Chris looked through the Fayth to see a massive jet flying close to the mountain, "I don't mean to be rude... But can yer hurry this up a little?"

The Fayth flew straight through Chris and he fell down in pain. He now felt 8 Fayth's running around inside him. He was close to bursting. Or so he thought. After a bit of waiting Chris stood himself up again.

"Are you okay?" Chris' dad asked him as he hobbled over.

"Yeah... fine..." he was clenching his chest, "C'mon... Let's get back to the Firefly..."

"With your dad?" the group seemed surprised.

"Imagine what Biggs'll do if he finds out my dad left. Remember how insane he's gotten?" Chris laughed as he slowly walked down the mountain.

*

Later, Chris and the rest of the gang were sitting in the Firefly. Beth was setting it up, George was in the passenger seat seeing if he could learn the controls. Rusty was sitting on the edge of the sofa, Chris was sleeping on the sofa, taking up the entire space, with Rusty at his feet, and Chris' dad was pacing up and down the ship.

"Chris..." Beth called to Chris' dad, "Could pull that lever up..." he did so and the anchor pulled up.

Beth took off and began to head northward to Beijing under orders left by Chris before he fell asleep. They thought that Chris may be better by that time, but it only took 5 minutes to make their way from Niger to Beijing. So Chris wasn't awake.

"What're we gonna do? Chris cant come with us! Even if he was awake! He's got 8 Aeon's burning inside him... So he probably needs a good few hours rest... But someone needs to stay with him to protect him..." Beth locked the ship, pulled down the anchor and opened the hatch.

"I'll stay with him..." Rusty offered.

"We trust you and everything, Rusty. But Biggs'll be after you too! So, maybe it would be good if you came with us." George explained.

Chris' dad offered himself and the group thought it good because he was heavily armed. And if agents began to attack the ship, the Ex-Private could use the spare gun.

**What happened in Beijing**

The three that hadn't stayed up on the ship had just taken themselves off the anchor and were now traveling towards Beijing. And talking about the events that they might encounter next. They knew they had to find the Fayth quickly. But then they wondered, how would they get Chris to the Fayth?

They didn't know. But before anything else could think of anything, they passed a peculiar looking Blue Box. Like it were from the 1940's, during the 2nd World War. Only Rusty noticed it, so she stopped to inspect it.

"What the hell is this?" she pulled the phone. It wasn't connected.

"Come on, Rusty! We have to find that Fayth!" George called over to her.

"Just hold on! This box..." she eventually found the door handle.

"I never noticed that..." Beth walked over.

"I've seen it before... Maybe why I noticed it..." she was stopped from turning the handle by Beth's contribution to the conversation. But quickly enough turned it again. But the door was locked, "Oh... Never mind..." the group continued.

The three were walking around for ages before finding a chapel of any kind. Even the first 10 they found were all empty. They needed one that was filled with so many people that some were gathering outside. They were wondering which way to go, and by now between them they had eaten 7 ice-creams between them.

"I'm so full!" Rusty moaned, she had eaten 4 ice-creams by herself. But she did love chocolate flavor.

"We told you not to have that many ice-cream!" George laughed at her.

"Yeah well... I don't tend to listen..." she sat on a sofa.

"I don't see how you two can store more than one ice-cream in there! I'm really surprised about you Rusty!" Beth had only eaten one. If you do the Math, you can figure out how much George had.

Finally the three found the right chapel, where everyone was cuing up outside. Rusty decided to join the cue, Beth and George followed.

"Coming through!" a tall man wearing a beige trench coat pushed past Rusty and the rest of the group. He knocked Rusty over.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" a ginger woman, a foot or two shorter than the man that just passed helped Rusty up, "Are you okay?"

"Fine! Just a bit sore in the rear-end!" Rusty giggled, the woman giggled with her.

"Well at least you have a sense of humor!" the woman turned back to the area where the man ran, "Sorry! I've gotta go catch up with him!" she ran after the man.

"Who was that?" Beth picked Rusty up further and kept her upright.

"I dunno... But she looked English..." Rusty pushed through the crowd in the way that the man and the woman had done.

"The Fayth! We found it!" George declared over the intercom.

'The last Fayth? Where?' Chris' dad managed to work the intercom. Or so the group thought.

**Something a bit different for P&A...**

The big blue box, that Rusty spotted earlier, suddenly appeared with a roar and a flash. The light on top appeared first, then the rest of box appeared. A woman with ginger hair, the one that helped Rusty up previously, stepped out the box.

"So is this the place Chris was talking about?" she asked.

"Should be..." a tall man wearing a large brown jacket, stepped out the box.

The woman was staring into the distance at the outskirts of Beijing, "Doctor... Their's a chain leading to no where!"

"What d'ya mean a chain leading to no where?" the man known as the Doctor stepped out.

"I mean a big chain, going up, and nothing being there!" she spoke it pretty slowly.

The Doctor looked in the direction of where the woman was pointing, "Oh yeah! That must be it! Nice eye Donna!"

*

The Doctor and Donna had taken a quick route to get to the Firefly, this was because of the thermal-nuclear energy that the Firefly's engine gave off. Nuclear particles were still left off from the engine being on for the last three hours.

"So how do we get up?" Donna looked up from the anchor.

"The anchor chain looks like a ladder... We may be able to climb up it..." The Doctor started.

"But it doesn't go anywhere!" Donna was skeptical, but she still put on one foot and a hand.

The two began climbing but Donna stopped the Doctor before he reached the top. The Doctor reassured that there was something there, by opening the hatch. He climbed in himself, and helped Donna in.

On the sofa was Chris, still unconscious. Chris' dad was on the toilet, but the Doctor and Donna didn't know that. They were more focused on Chris.

"Who's this?" the Doctor took out his stethoscope, and examined Chris. His heart was beating once every minute, and his breath was short and raspy, "What? How is this boy staying alive?"

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Donna looked over.

"His heart is only beating once every minute! This boy should be dead!"

"Who's there?" Chris' dad stepped out of the bathroom, "Our are you?"

The Doctor and Donna turned around, "Erm... I'm the Doctor and this is my assistant Donna!" he flashed the psychic paper.

"Who sent for you?" Chris' dad kept his face pretty stern.

"The Chinese government! Just because of your ship! It's giving off a lot of radiation! Did you know that?" the Doctor knocked on one of the walls. Possibly the wall blocking the engine from the main room.

"Yes I did. I know much of the functions of the Firefly. The radiation isn't dangerous because of the small amounts produced."

'The Fayth! We found it!' George declared over the intercom.

Chris' dad ran over to the intercom pressed the button activating it, 'The last Fayth? Where?' the signal may have been distorted.

'It's the big cathedral! It's not hard to miss!' Rusty spoke through George's intercom.

"The voice sounds familiar..." Donna stepped up to the intercom, "Are you that red headed girl?" Donna asked.

'Who're you?' Rusty asked.

"I'm the woman that helped you up!" Donna was happy to find out that Rusty was okay.

'You? What're you doing in the Firefly? How did you get there so fast?' she was astounded by the speed she had gotten there.

"We..." she looked at the Doctor.

"We found a shortcut!" the Doctor yelled from Chris, "His temperature's uncanny... He's producing no body heat... What's wrong with him?" the Doctor turned to Chris' dad.

'Is he talking about Chris? Get away-' Chris' dad let go of the intercom button.

"Gotta go!" Chris launched forward terrifying the Doctor.

"How are you staying alive?" the Doctor pressed his hand on Chris' forehead.

"Ger'off me!" Chris laughed and slid down the anchor, "TO THE FAYTH!" he pointed before running.


	12. Cid or Anima?

"Wouldn't it be easier to just take the Firefly?" Chris' dad yelled to Chris stopping him in his tracks.

"THIS IS TRUE!" he ran back to the ship and started it up.

*

A crowd was gathering outside the cathedral where Rusty, George and Beth were. You could spot Rusty near the entrance, but George and Beth couldn't be seen in the mass block up. Just a bit outside of the crowd Chris pulled down the anchor. The crowd turned to the Firefly in shock. Rusty, George and Beth were now able to get through.

Chris slid down the anchor and made his way into the temple, "So where's this Fayth?" he stood next to George and the rest.

"We don't know yet..." Rusty looked around.

"Then why did George say that you found it?" Chris' dad came in.

"Because I heard someone saying it..." George looked around the room.

The Doctor and Donna ran in both panted, "I swear that's the most I've ever ran with you!" Donna pushed her hands on her knees.

"Well get used to it..." Chris further looked around with the rest of them.

"Rusty... Please! Come back!" a gun clicked.

"Cid Biggs." Chris turned, "Happy to see you again! It's been a while!"

"You do know him..." Rusty turned, "I thought you were kidding..."

"Rusty! I'm begging you! You cant consult with these Pirate's anymore! I may have to arrest you..." he lowered his gun slightly.

"No. I cant Mr. Biggs." Rusty silently roared out, and held her position solidly.

"Well then... Chris, Beth, George and Rusty the Pirate's. I'm afraid you're all under arrest!" Cid declared.

"No Cid. You're under arrest!" Chris' dad's gun clicked, "For the assassination of the 5 leaders of the pentagon."

"What?" the Doctor turned to him.

"Dad? You killed your leaders? You killed the future of the planet?" Rusty turned to Cid in horror.

Chris had found the Fayth and was hiding behind Beth and George, praying to him. He wasn't too involved in this conversation, so he thought that he might as well take advantage of the distraction.

"How long are you planning to stall?" George whispered to Rusty.

"I'm not stalling! I'm serious! This is inhuman!" Rusty looked to George, this was a mistake. Cid realized that Chris was praying.

"Don't make another move Biggs." another gun clicked behind Cid.

"DON!" George and Beth yelled in excitement.

"Say what?" the Fayth flew through Chris, but he took no notice of the pain that dwelled inside him.

"Who's that?" Chris' dad turned to the Pirate's.

"He's the guy who became my family... While I ran away from mom, and you were gone." Chris tried to stand up but fell over as he just realized the 9 Aeon's that was inside him, "Oh yeah... 9 Aeon's..."

"Don Charles... Where's Robert? Or has he already left you?" Cid laughed as he lowered his gun.

"His name is Trebor..." Don aimed for Cid's leg.

"You don't want to do that Don." Cid turned, "If you do, then you will regret it forever."

"I'm just doing what Chris would want." Don pulled the trigger, and Cid fell over in pain.

Chris ran and jumped in the way of Don, grabbing his gun, then pointing it at Cid. He looked up at Chris and stopped rolling around.

"This is for Anima..." Chris began as Beth took a hold of the pistol next to him.

"This is for Kiyoko..." Beth continued as George took a hold of the gun next to Chris.

"This is for Dory..." George continued as Rusty stepped over and took a hold of the gun next to him.

"And this... This is for everyone else that you killed..." Rusty pushed George finger, which pushed Beth's and then Chris'. The bullet escaped and Cid was shot in the chest. This killed him.

"Oh my god..." Chris stuttered as he stumbled backwards while the gun slid over the floor.

"What?" Rusty looked back.

"We've waited for so long... It's finally happened..." Chris looked up at Beth and George as they stepped over to him.

"He's dead... We've finally got him..." Beth and George let their hands down so Chris could pull himself upright.

"But what about Anima?" Chris looked between the three of them.

"Next time, Chris..." the Don placed his hand on Chris' shoulder. He had lost a lot of weight since they had last seen him, "Ask before you take the gun..." he forced through a smile.

"Yeah sure..." Chris turned, "What's wrong?"

"No-Nothing..." Don stuttered.

"Why did he mention about Trebor?" Beth asked.

"I'm really sorry Don..." Chris' dad walked over.

"It's okay... At least you're not with them anymore..." the Don smiled as he turned to Chris' dad, "Your sons the best thing that's ever happened to me. Look after him..."

"Cid killed Trebor?" Beth looked over to the Don.

"What's going on Doctor?" Donna whispered to the Doctor while they felt uninvolved in the conversation and just in the background.

"There's been so much pain in what's happened to them." he watched as the group of pirate's as they begun laughing, "And yet they can laugh so easily..."

"So can you." Donna ran over, "I wanna laugh too! What's the joke?"

"We were just talking about..." the conversation fizzled out of the Doctor's earshot as he bent down to Cid. His pulse has just slowed down to a stop, "He must've been one bad person... For them to hate him so..."

Cid's corpse began to move his fingers, the Doctor didn't notice as he began stepping over to the doorway, "Chris was right to apologize..."

"Chris... Chris, Chris, Chris..." Cid stumbled upright.

"What the hell?" Chris looked over as everyone turned to see who had said it, "Oh you're kidding..."

"But that's impossible! His heart had stopped!!" the Doctor ran over, "This is impossible!"

"Y'know... I think that anyone who's had contact with the Fayth's wont die... This'll happen to them..." Chris looked at Cid.

"So it happened to Dory?" George asked.

"Reckon so... It just so happened that Cid could take advantage of it..."

"Rusty... Will you come with me now?" he was hunched over, "Look at me! I'm almost on my knees!"

"Mr. Biggs... I told you already... I will never come back with you..." Rusty stepped back, "Chris... can you do anything?"

"Like a sending?" George asked.

"Iunno... BAHAMUT!!" Chris began summoning.

"Or that..."

The giant dragon with the steering wheel on his back, flew from the sky and smashed through the roof of the cathedral and landed on Cid.

"That'll do..." Chris shuffled towards Bahamut.

Cid clambered out from under Bahamut's talons and stood upright again. The group noticed and Chris commanded a Curaga from Bahamut. This hurt Cid a lot, because of him being a zombie. But another problem occurred, Cid was changing. But for the worst, for the pirate's anyway. He was changing from Cid, to Cid Natus. Chris dismissed Bahamut because of this, he knew what Cid would do to Bahamut if he was out for much longer.

"So what now Chris?" Donna turned to Chris.

"Will it matter if I don't know what to do?" Chris stepped back further with the group.

"Really now!" Cid laughed, "Do you think that you can run from the wolf? I am everywhere!" he teleported to behind the group.

"Chris... I wanna apologize..." George began speaking to Chris, "I'm sorry that I ever doubted you... I've had the time of my life with you... And don't apologize for Dory... It's really Cid's fault after all... I've just realized who my true friends are, and you're on of them..."

"Don't say something like that George... We're gonna get outta this..." the group continued to backup as Cid advanced on them.

"We're not gonna get outta this..." Beth continued to back up.

"YES WE ARE!" Rusty yelled back at the group, "Chris! Hand me your pole!" Chris took it out, "Beth hand me the rapier!!" Beth handed over her weapon. With the two she created a lance for Beth to wield, "Use this, you'll be able to strike Cid easier by jumping... Attack the head..."

"Are you sure?" Beth asked Rusty.

"Positive!" Rusty smiled to encourage Beth.

Beth jumped with her newly acquired spear and landed on Cid's head, "Okay... I like Spears now!" she smiled as Cid began to deteriorate into dust. So Beth dropped down to the floor.

"Rusty? How did you know that?" Chris bent down to help Beth up.

"How will Chris be able to summon now?" George stepped over to Rusty.

"I'll find a way..." Chris hugged Beth, "You did great..."

"Yeah..."

*

"It's been great being with you Doctor!" Rusty hugged him, "You too Donna!"

"Thanks for all the help... If it weren't for you... Well I don't know!" Chris smiled.

"It's been great meeting you!" Donna stepped inside.

"Stupid bloody Niht monsters!!" a man ran past holding an ax looking weapon, he wore a set of clothing that looking a lot like Chris', "Hey Doctor where's Martha?" he ran off to the distance.

The Doctor was hypnotized by the man, and couldn't look away with his usual worried expression.

"Who was that?" Beth watched him run off.

"Sean... I... I've gotta go..." the Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS and it flew off.

"That was weird..." George turned around as he watched the Spark fly off with the Don inside it.

"Maybe he knew him!" Chris felt optimistic! But y'know... What do we do now? Look for Cid? Or Anima?"

A TARDIS appeared in front of the group, the Doctor and Donna stepped out of it.

"Hello! You don't appear to look like you're from Beijing! Is there anything to do here?" the Doctor asked Chris.

"Erm..." George looked at Chris.

"Well... actually..." Chris gave a download of where the Doctor should do, go, and how he should react to certain people.

"Are you sure?" the Doctor looked at the information that he wrote down on his pad.

"Positive! See you there Doctor! And... I'm sorry..." Chris turned away and walked to the Firefly, with the group next to him. Though Rusty was spinning in front.

The Doctor turned into the TARDIS with Donna. The TARDIS disappeared back in time along with the two travelers.

"You're right though Chris..." Beth held Chris' hand, "Cid or Anima?"

"I say both!" Chris' dad looked towards the two.

"Yeah! Wherever Cid is! Anima'll be there too!" Rusty involved herself in the conversation.

"And maybe Dory'll be there as well! That way, we can save her!" George finally felt optimistic.


	13. Alright Ivalice, I'm ready

"Chris look at this..." Rusty was watching a piece of news on the Pirate's stolen portable TV.

Chris let Beth take control of the wheel and looked at the TV screen, it showed a 5 km high ship slowly flying over the Atlantic Ocean. It was coming from the United States and over to Europe, "What is that?"

"That ship... It was underground... In Area 51..." Chris' dad stepped over to the screen and was hypnotized by the sight of the ship.

"What else was in Area 51?" George sat up.

"I cant remember... They wiped my memory after I saw it... Seeing that ship... It must've made me remember... Slightly..."

"C'mon Beth!" Chris jumped into the drivers seat, "We're off to the Atlantic!" the Firefly blasted off to the west towards the ship.

"What the hell is that?" Beth looked towards the ship.

'The ship appeared out of no-where and is now heading to Europe... Wait? What's that? Is that the Firefly?' the news man announced over his broadcast, 'I think it is! Do you think that the Pirate's have something to do with this!'

Chris circled the enormous ship with the Firefly. It proved further difficult to maneuver because of the large amount of enemy ships escaping out of different parts of the ship. Finally they had found an opening in the giant ship, but they had to crash into it thus loosing the ability to use the Firefly.

"Alright... Everyone get to the back of the ship..." Chris set the co-ordinates for the crash landing as the others moved the the back of the ship. Chris soon followed them, "Everyone grab onto something!"

As the Firefly descended into the ship it became easier to stay in the back of the vehicle. But as soon as they crashed, the windscreen broke and the group fell through, and into the enormous FBI ship. Which was probably something that originally belonged to aliens.

"The Firefly..." Chris looked up to the flaming wreckage of the Firefly. He breathed in deeply, "C'mon guys... Let's go find Cid!"

"Are you sure you're okay, Chris?" Rusty asked him.

"Fine... But we have to find Anima, before we find Cid..." Chris stepped down a set of stairs.

"I have a feeling where it might be..." Chris' dad mentioned. Everyone turned to him as if to ask where, "A few floors above our current location... That's where both the Fayth, and Cid are."

"Alright! Let's go find that elevator!" Chris ran towards the middle of the large structure. Luckily all the guards were in the ships outside worrying about the attack from a set of unusual ships.

Chris fiddled around with the center controls to work the elevator. When it began ascending towards the top of the ship. A bang occurred behind the group, they all turned to see it was someone very familiar.

"Is that...?" Beth stared at the figure, who was covered in scars.

"Dory?" George stepped closer with his arm outstretched.

"Hey George!" she smiled through her bloodless face, "It's nice to see you again!"

"Dory? What's happened to you?" George asked her and began to tear up slightly.

"Cid... He... You have to do me a favor George..."

"Anything!"

"You have to kill me..."

"What? Dory?!"

"You said anything..." she began to step further towards the party.

"Bahamut..." Chris summoned the dragon.

"Chris! You aren't seriously considering this?!" George turned to Chris in anger as Bahamut landed.

"If you really love Dory! Then you'll want what's best for her! Think about it! If Dory stays alive, then Cid will take advantage of her! And even if we save her from Cid, then she'll just live forever as a zombie. George, no-one would want that!" Chris pleaded.

"He's right, George... You have to kill me..." Dory dropped to her knees and held her head out.

"Beth pass me your rapier..." Chris commanded.

"No Chris... Let me do this! I want to kill her..." George took the rapier out of mid-flight.

George stepped over to the side of Dory. Dory repented for her past mistakes like a good Christian, and pleaded to George to make it quick. He bent down to Dory and apologized deeply. She accepted his apology, and he lopped of her head. Her maimed corpse fell to the ground, and her head stared up to the ceiling, where the Fayth was.

Everyone was silent. They refused to say anything because of past events. So they just stood in different positions around the elevator. Chris was at the controls trying to make them work so they could travel to Cid, Beth was standing next to him to see if she could pick anything up, Chris' dad was next to the entrance looking down, and Rusty was comforting George on the floor in the farthest corner from everyone else. Rusty still liked George, just a bit.

As the elevator ascended to the higher floors a set of gunshots broke the silence. A body fell from above, missed the elevator and down further.

"Well..." Chris looked over to where the soldier fell, "Looks like we're heading to Cid!"

"If Cid's smart... Then maybe he'll have the Fayth with him!" Beth thought out loud.

"That's not a bad idea!" George stood up with Rusty. He was still oblivious that Rusty liked him.

The elevator stopped at the top floor, but a set of stairs still had to be climbed to reach Cid.

"Cid!" Chris yelled and pointed to an empty space. "Cid?"

"So you have finally arrived..." Cid's voice echoed over the dome like area. As the entire group entered the area, a barrier closed down blocking them from getting back.

"Chris... What do we do now?" Beth looked around.

"Wait for Cid..." Chris prepared himself.

"Y'know... If we had Cid Natus... Then I reckon we'll have Flux next..." Rusty knew her FFX.

A figure looking a lot like Cid poked it's head up from a ledge in front of the party. After that, the Mortiorchis pushed up as well.

"Chris... I know that this isn't the best time... But, I think we should just be friends..." Beth stepped back with the group as Cid Flux arose to the ceiling.

"Yeah... I think the same... But alright. Yeah, we can be friends..." Chris got prepared to fight.

"CROSS CLEAVE!" Cid yelled out.

"JUMP OUT THE WAY!" the five of them jumped either left or right to avoid the powerfully annoying move.

"I remember every time I fought Seymour Flux, I could never beat it. Unless I was REALLY lucky..." Chris laughed.

"Hey me too! But I guess that's just the boss itself!" Rusty yelled from the other side of the room.

"That's all well and good! BUT WHAT DO WE DO?!" George yelled from behind the Mortiorchis.

"Who's got £10'000?" Chris shouted out.

"I have!" Chris' dad threw over his wallet.

"YOJIMBO!" Chris performed the summoning of the samurai. "Will you do Zanmato if I give you £10'000?"

Yojimbo thought for a bit and nodded his head. Chris then gave the money to Yojimbo, he took it with no hesitation and used Zanmato on the Mortiorchis. Cid dropped to the ground.

"Ve-Venat... I'm sorry... I've failed you... I cant help Ivalice..." Cid ran for the long deck, Chris ran after him but was stopped by a ghostly figure with many black dots surrounding it. It's face was unseen by a raggedy cloak but two yellow floating eyes could be spotted easily.

"Ve-Venat?" Chris stared at the figure as it suddenly began to fizzle away. Cid could be seen getting away.

"Venat... I'm sorry... I have failed you... I couldn't get rid of Chris... You'll have to find someone else to finish him off... My daughter... Rusty... She knows quite a bit about the Aeon's... And about Chris..."

"Not to worry Cid... Our battle together is not finished... No matter what you may think..." Venat began to fizzle away into little yellow dots which melted into Cid.

Mortiphasms began appearing on the podium and they all turned to red. Cid turned to the rest of the group while on the podium and floated to the middle of the three Mortiphasms.

"Cid Omnis..." Rusty looked up to her dad.

"I HAVE A TECHNIQUE FOR THIS!" Chris pointed up and dismissed Yojimbo. He then summoned Shiva and commanded her to use Diamond Dust.

Because the Mortiphasms were turned to the right place, Diamond Dust seemed overly effective. One of the Mortiphasms were defeated. But Shiva was unaccessible.

"What's going on?" Chris thought out loud.

"What?" Rusty asked.

"I cant us Shiva anymore!" Chris looked over at the group as Cid cast a powerful Piercing Spell.

"It might be like fighting Yu-Yevon! You might have to get rid of the Aeon's!"

"Oh-Ok..." Chris thought of his technique against Yu-Yevon, "I'm ready!"

A Dark Shiva came out of a Mortiphasm. She began to attack the group with Heavenly Strike and Blizzaga. Chris had taught her the spell in his spare time.

"Alright... This is BAAAD! How're we gonna beat one of your most powerful Aeon's?!?" Rusty screamed through pants.

"Do you really think that I'd know?" Chris dropped to his knees in fatigue.

"Chris!" Bahamut's Fayth stood in front of Chris and stopped time.

Chris felt fully healed and stood up, "Wha-?"

"Chris! I've fully healed you and your partners! But you have to hurry and beat Cid, and the Aeon's!"

"How? If you haven't noticed we're getting creamed!" Chris protested.

"Use the opposing Element! AND THINK FOR ONCE!" the Fayth floated away.

"CHRIS THINK!" Rusty screamed as time started up again, "Oo err..." she stood up as did the rest of the group.

"IFRIT!" Chris began the summoning ritual, and Ifrit landed with a crash. "Alright Ifrit! Sorry I haven't summoned you in a while, but now is the time to do some serious damage to your opposite element! JUST MAKE SURE SHE MISSES YOU ON EVERY HIT! HELL FIRE!" Chris began panicking over the battle.

The Overdrive proved super effective against Shiva, so she 'Pyro flied' as Chris called it. He felt upset when he saw Shiva disappearing. But Venat flew out of Shiva, and into Ifrit.

"What now Chris?" Beth looked to Chris panicking. She knew the Elemental properties of FFX.

"I need one who knows Waterga... That isn't Bahamut... VALEFOR!"

"VALEFOR?!" George and Rusty screamed.

"YES, VALEFOR!" Valefor was summoned completely as Chris explained how Valefor knew Waterga.

Valefor wasn't prepared to use her limit, which was good because she didn't need it. All she needed to do was cast Waterga a couple of times. Hopefully she did know the spell, but Chris was certain he had taught her it.

"WATERGA!" Chris pointed towards Ifrit and Valefor cast the spell, causing a lot of damage. Which was lucky, because Grella terminology was now being used.

Ifrit 'Pyro Flied' and faded away. Chris was further distraught over seeing Ifrit die. Venat flew out of the dieing Ifrit, and into Valefor, who then turned on the group.

"I'm sorry Valefor..." Chris frowned, "IXION!" Chris summoned his electric horse.

"Y'know... I really don't feel like we're involved..." Beth whispered to George in the background.

"Your right... But there has been times when Chris hasn't been involved... He don't complain!" George gave back a good answer.

"USE THUNDAGA!" Chris commanded Ixion to cast the level 3 spell.

The spell proved effective like most of the spells used. Valefor fell and Ixion became possessed.

"What now Chris? You've exhausted your elements! Now what?" Rusty screeched.

"BAHAMUT!"

"That might work..."

After the summoning sequence had been completed, Bahamut was commanded to use Impulse. Ixion fell, the Aeon's were beginning to be defeated with more ease, but Chris became more and more devastated.

Venat possessed Bahamut, and the Magus Sisters.

"COMBINE POWERS!" Chris knew that the three could use Delta Attack. It was a flurry of special effects even though no CGI was used.

After the attack, Bahamut fell and the Magus Sisters were then possessed.

"YOJIMBO!" after Yojimbo was summoned, "Yojimbo! You have to listen to me! This will ensure your freedom! You will no longer be trapped within a statue! So you have to listen to me! YOU NEED TO USE ZANMATO!" amazingly, Yojimbo obeyed and the Sisters were stricken down.

"Well... This is over... We'll never be able to beat Yojimbo!" Rusty was discouraged by the sight of the 2nd most powerful Aeon.

"Anima!" Cid summoned the last Aeon they were to encounter. "As soon as Yojimbo is defeated, then Venat can take control of Anima! I WILL BE THE NEW DYNAST KING!"

"WRONG GAME DUDE!" Rusty and Chris yelled out to Cid.

"OBLVION!" Yojimbo was now doomed. Venat released him, as the Samurai was now free. But Anima was now under the control of Venat.

"What do we do?" Rusty asked Chris.

"ANIMA! YOU HAVE TO BE IN THERE! PLEASE LISTEN! WE NEED YOU!" the sentence echoed in Anima's mind, and she pushed Venat out of her. She was now on Chris' team, and was ready to fight Omnis.

"I'm not sure how you did that," Rusty began, "But LET'S KICK SOME SERIOUS BUTT!"

"Alright! We have control of my 3rd favorite Aeon!" Chris smiled, "Pain! On the Mortiphasm!" Anima cast her ability on all three of the Mortiophasm's and Cid was exposed for a Final Folly.

Beth dived into Cid's face, as did George and Chris' dad. This left Cid blind as Rusty and Chris prepared the final move the one that would destroy Cid for good.

"ULTIMA!" somehow Anima knew the move, as the 3 on Cid jumped out the way, the spell was cast and Omnis was dead. Only ordinary Cid was left.

"Anima... Thank you..." Chris began a sending. Tears flew from his eyes as the sights of many Pyro Flies passed through the flying fortress. A few Dory Pyro Flies passed as well.

All around the ship you could see the Aeon's looking down onto the group as Chris was performing the sending, they appeared to be exploding into a large set of Pyro Flies. Chris continued to cry. He had obtained a real love for the Aeon's and seeing them go was like watching his parents die.

Anima was the last to leave, but she did manage to get out 'Thank you'. She seemed like the leader...

**11 months later**

Dear George,

Your letter was great, sorry I haven't got back to you in a while! I've been real busy with all sorts of crap going on...I've been assigned loads of business since taking over my dad's place! If I haven't told you already! I'm now one of the leader's of the Pentagon! I'm real proud of myself.

So how's everything going? Is Chris coping alright? You told me in your last letter that he was still feeling upset over the explosion of the Aeon's... Tell him I said hi! Oh! How's Beth? She got a new boyfriend? Has Chris got a new girlfriend? Or are they still flying solo?

I really don't have anything else to say... Well, apart from... GOOD LUCK! With... Whatever! And sorry you couldn't think of anymore ideas... Oh and still sorry about the Firefly...

Sorry for saying to many sorry's.... RUSTY!! :D

Dear Rusty,

It's alright. If you're one of the leader's of America then I'd expect you to be a bit behind on letters! But I cant believe that your only 16 and you're already able to become a leader!

Chris? He's been keeping to himself lately... He wont say much stuff at Lunch to me or the rest of the group. His parents have got back together fine, and his mum forgives him... But something doesn't seem right about him...

Beth is still single, but she's getting prettier by the week! :) They've finally made that shrine for Dory, so I visit her everyday and that... I'm really just at home right now... The Don's still got the Spark, and we're not planning on going on any adventures any time soon. So I guess we're grounded...

That's all I can say really! Hope to get a letter back soon!

Just here... Kinda bored... George...

*

"Alright Ivalice... I'm ready..." Chris slid on a sliver ring.


End file.
